Week-end d'anniversaire
by Hachiko-Tan
Summary: C'est l'anniversaire de mariage des parents de Riza. Roy et elle sont bien sûr invités. Ah ! Ai-je précisé qu'ils ne sont pas en couple ? Pour rassurer ses parents, Riza a menti et évidemment, Roy accepte de jouer le jeu, à leurs risques et périls. Royai ! Romance
1. Chapitre 1 : Le mensonge de Riza

**Titre : Week-end d'anniversaire**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : Tout public. (K+)**

**Personnages : Riza, Roy**

**Résumé : C'est l'anniversaire de mariage des parents de Riza. Roy et elle sont bien sûr invités. Ah ! Ai-je précisé qu'ils ne sont pas en couple ? Pour rassurer ses parents, Riza a menti et évidemment, Roy accepte de jouer le jeu, à leurs risques et périls. Royai ! Romance ++**

**Disclamer : Fma ne m'appartient pas T.T**

**Spoiler : Aucun **

**Notes : Hola ! J'ai enfin fini cette fanfiction. Je l'ai commencée il y a bien longtemps, mais j'ai pris un temps fou pour écrire la fin. Aujourd'hui c'est fait donc je peux la poster. Elle comporte 8 chapitres et j'en publierai un par semaine le vendredi, comme d'habitude. J'espère que vous apprécierez. **

**Sinon, cette idée m'est venue suite à la lecture de **_**Weekend en famille**_ **par notre bien-aimée Frip-Ouille. Oui, moi aussi j'ai désespéré d'avoir une fin ! Du coup, j'ai repris l'idée de base si on veut et j'ai écrit ma propre histoire. **

**Je tiens à vous prévenir que c'est niais à souhait et même moi j'ai cru faire des indigestions par moment. Maintenant que vous êtes prévenus, bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Le mensonge de Riza**

* * *

Roy Mustang était tranquillement assis à son bureau. Il écoutait l'aiguille des secondes engranger les minutes puis les heures depuis le début d'après-midi, alternant cette rude activité avec quelques petits sommes selon lui bien mérités. Après tout, c'était dimanche. Ils avaient été de garde tout le week-end et leur samedi n'avait pas été de tout repos. Ils étaient restés travailler tard dans la nuit et sachant qu'ils étaient également de garde le lendemain, son équipe et lui avaient passé la nuit au quartier général.

Dans la salle d'à côté, ladite équipe se livrait à peu près à la même occupation. Fuery et Breda disputaient une partie de carte, Falman lisait un livre et Havoc dormait. Seule le Lieutenant Hawkeye travaillait et pour une fois, elle les laissait faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Elle-même se sentait inefficace ce dimanche, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de continuer à remplir ses rapports. Dehors la pluie tombait depuis le matin et l'air était lourd. Il y allait sûrement avoir un orage dans la soirée. Assise à son bureau, à demi penchée sur un dossier, Riza regardait rêveusement par la fenêtre.

Elle se sentait d'humeur morose. Le week-end prochain avait lieu l'anniversaire de mariage de ses parents et une grande fête était organisée pour l'occasion. Bien qu'elle ait demandé trois jours de congé, elle savait que si une enquête survenait elle devrait dire adieu à la fête. Pour une fois qu'elle prenait un congé, elle espérait vraiment que rien ne viendrait gâcher son week-end.

Elle tourna son regard vers l'équipe et soupira. Elle n'était vraiment pas motivée aujourd'hui. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la porte du bureau de son Général. Elle était prête à parier son week-end qu'il était en train de dormir ou de rêvasser. Cela la fit sourire, c'était exactement ce qu'elle faisait. Elle rêvassait et elle était inefficace.

Lasse, elle se leva et sortit de la pièce. Sitôt la porte refermée, le reste de l'équipe s'entreregarda, interloqués. Il était rare de voir leur Lieutenant faire autre chose que travailler.

À l'instant même, le Général Roy Mustang sortit de son bureau. Lui aussi paraissait dépité.

« Tout va bien, Messieurs ? questionna-t-il d'un air bienveillant. Tiens, où est notre Lieutenant ?

\- Elle vient d'sortir, répondit Havoc. Elle a pas l'air très motivée aujourd'hui.

\- Je vois », marmonna Roy avant de quitter la pièce à son tour.

Ils regardèrent la porte se fermer avant de se concerter en silence.

Roy s'avança dans les couloirs déserts et gagna la salle de pause. Elle ne remarqua même pas sa présence et resta assise contre la fenêtre, le regard fixé sur la pluie.

« Riza ? » appela-t-il doucement.

Elle se tourna vers lui et se leva machinalement, se mettant au garde à vous.

« Général ? interrogea-t-elle, retrouvant son masque.

\- Rompez, Lieutenant. Et maintenant, dites-moi ce qui se passe. »

Si elle garda son expression vide un moment, elle redevint humaine la seconde suivante. Il savait lire dans ses yeux. Il était inutile de lui mentir. Ils se connaissaient depuis trop longtemps. Ils avaient vécu bien trop de choses ensemble. Elle eut un sourire mélancolique et se rassit près de la fenêtre.

Attentif, il vint s'asseoir en face d'elle.

« Vous étiez déjà comme ça hier, expliquez-moi Lieutenant. Vous savez bien que je suis incapable de travailler si vous ne faites pas de même. »

Elle eut un air désabusé et il perçut le changement dans son regard. Patient, il attendit qu'elle parle.

« Vous savez, je vous ai demandé trois jours la semaine prochaine.

\- Oui », approuva-t-il.

Il attendait la suite. Elle savait bien qu'elle les aurait s'il n'y avait pas de soucis majeurs.

« C'est l'anniversaire de mariage de mes parents et je suis juste inquiète quant à ma venue. »

Elle se tut et il fronça les sourcils. Elle paraissait lasse et fatiguée. C'était étrange. Il en conclut qu'il y avait autre chose.

Elle soupira presque lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il ne la laisserait pas aussi facilement.

« En fait, j'ai dit à mes parents que j'étais fiancée... » souffla-t-elle dans un murmure.

Elle avait honte, terriblement honte. Il l'observa stupéfait. Il savait qu'il n'en était rien alors pourquoi ?

« Je... après le Jour promis, ils étaient encore plus inquiets pour moi. Cela fait des années qu'ils n'ont qu'un rêve : que je quitte l'armée, que je me marie et que j'ai des enfants. Cet été, quand j'y suis allée, ma mère m'en a reparlé et... elle a fini par pleurer. Je ne supportais plus cela alors... j'ai... quand j'y suis retournée il y a deux mois, je leur ai dit que j'avais rencontré quelqu'un. Ça a illuminé leur journée... »

Il pouvait lire la souffrance dans ses yeux et sa tristesse. Doucement, il posa une main sur son épaule.

« Et vous comptez leur dire la vérité ce week-end ? » comprit-il.

Elle opina.

« Je ne vais pas avoir le choix. Si j'avais eu un fiancé, il serait certainement venu avec moi ce week-end... si vous saviez comme j'ai regretté ce mensonge... ma mère semblait tellement soulagée. Ils se font beaucoup de soucis pour moi. »

Roy acquiesça. Il comprenait très bien. Il avait déjà croisé la famille de Riza à l'hôpital. Il se souvenait de cet après-midi. Trois jours après le Jour promis. Il était alors toujours aveugle et des cris s'étaient fait entendre dans le couloir avant qu'on ne frappe à la porte. Riza s'était levée pour aller ouvrir. Il avait entendu le lit grincer et son exclamation de surprise. C'était toute sa famille qui avait débarqué.

« Bon sang ! » s'était exclamée une voix de femme.

Il devinait qu'il s'agissait de sa mère.

« Maman ! » avait confirmé Riza.

S'en était suivi une joyeuse cacophonie qui, sensible comme il l'était, lui avait donné mal au crâne. Il s'était levé difficilement avec dans l'idée de sortir de la chambre et de s'isoler. Après tout, Riza avait bien mérité un peu d'intimité avec sa famille.

« Colonel, avait rappelé son Lieutenant, passant un bras sous le sien. Je vais sortir, restez ici. »

Il s'était agrippé à son bras, humant son parfum naturel malgré lui. Ne plus la voir était peut-être pire que tout. Il entendait le moindre de ses bruits, sentait son odeur et dès qu'ils se touchaient, son corps entier réagissait.

« Je peux très bien aller faire un tour. »

Seul le silence lui avait répondu. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas d'accord.

« Colonel, je... Je vous présente la famille. Ils sont un peu trop nombreux pour que je vous les présente tous personnellement, mais... nous allons descendre dans le jardin. Ça me fera du bien, rassura-t-elle, pressant son bras contre elle.

\- Comme vous voulez, Lieutenant. »

Instinctivement, il se tournait vers elle.

« Et... euh, voici le Colonel Roy Mustang », présenta-t-elle en se redressant imperceptiblement.

Il avait senti la fierté à travers ses mots. Lui-même avait pris un air plus sûr de lui. Même aveugle, il restait Colonel.

Elle l'avait raccompagné à son lit et tout le monde était sorti, elle la dernière. Sans le voir, il avait senti son regard sur lui.

Ça avait été trouble, mais il avait perçu l'inquiétude de sa famille. Ils avaient eu tellement peur pour elle et il les comprenait, lui ayant ressenti la même frayeur pour Riza. Dans ses cauchemars, elle revenait souvent ou plutôt, elle mourrait à chaque fois, loin de lui. Seule et froide. Lui restait là, sur cette terre, tout aussi seul et froid. À quoi bon créer un monde meilleur si elle n'était pas là pour le voir ?

« Je comprends », assura-t-il en revenant au présent.

Il ne supportait pas de la voir ainsi. Son esprit s'évertuait déjà à trouver une solution. En fait, il n'y en avait qu'une qui puisse lui aller, mais elle impliquait beaucoup de choses et il n'était pas sûr qu'elle soit d'accord avec ça.

Elle nota son changement et releva les yeux vers lui. Il avait une idée. Elle l'interrogea du regard et il parut gêné. Aïe... ce n'était pas bon signe.

« Je peux tenir son rôle... » souffla-t-il finalement.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et ses pensées s'interrompirent une seconde avant de repartir de plus belle.

Tenir ce rôle ? Roy Mustang ? Le Général Roy Mustang voulait se faire passer pour son fiancé ?!

Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, elle ne l'aurait pas imaginé. Ils avaient plongé leur regard l'un dans l'autre sans le remarquer. La surprise totale passa dans les yeux de Riza. Lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi il avait proposé cela. Il savait pertinemment tout ce que cela impliquait. Faire semblant... il savait le faire mais avec son précieux Lieutenant, il n'en avait pas besoin. Il savait que cela les pousserait dans leurs retranchements.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de souhaiter qu'elle dise oui. C'était égoïste, purement égoïste, et peut-être que ça ne fonctionnerait pas, mais après tout, la loi sur les relations entre militaires avait changé. Elle dépendait maintenant de leur ancienneté donc ils pouvaient techniquement former un couple. Cela raisonna dans son esprit. Oui, c'était vrai. Techniquement, plus rien ne les empêchait d'être ensemble alors pourquoi ? Il en était là dans ses réflexions quand elle y coupa court.

« D'accord », murmura-t-elle.

Ils eurent l'air aussi surpris l'un que l'autre. Elle venait bien d'approuver son idée, non ?

« Vous êtes d'accord ? » répéta Roy, un peu perdu.

Elle acquiesça en baissant les yeux. Elle qui était toujours forte et déterminée. Elle semblait tellement peu sûre d'elle maintenant. Il sentit son cœur se contracter douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Bien, ce serait donc à lui de la protéger.

« Vous avez encore la semaine pour me le confirmer, mais si vous acceptez, je viendrai avec vous ce week-end et je me ferai passer pour votre fiancé le temps qu'il faudra. Je ne pense pas que ce sera un problème et puis... je vous dois bien ça. »

Elle tressaillît. Non, effectivement, tout le monde les croirait sans le moindre doute. Après tout, elle évitait de parler de son boulot, mais s'il y avait bien une chose qu'ils avaient compris, c'est que cet homme-là, Roy Mustang, elle le suivrait jusqu'en enfer s'il le lui demandait. Elle l'avait déjà fait d'ailleurs.

« Merci », lâcha-t-elle dans un soupir.

Elle vit son sourire encourageant et se força à reprendre une expression neutre. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils n'étaient plus qu'un Général et son Premier Lieutenant. Ils retournèrent dans le bureau et se remirent au travail, l'air de rien.

Si l'équipe ne prononça pas un mot, ils n'en pensaient pas moins. Ils étaient tous les deux bizarres aujourd'hui, très bizarres.

La semaine passa à une vitesse folle et avant qu'ils ne le réalisent vraiment, ils étaient jeudi soir. Riza lui avait redemandé son soutien dès le lundi, rougissante.

Le Général avait donné leur vendredi au reste de l'équipe pour ne pas qu'il y ait trop de soupçons.

Ils n'avaient pas eu de missions au dernier moment. Seul, un groupe de cambrioleurs assez sanglants leur échappait encore. Ils étaient en fuite et après avoir lancé les avis de recherche et enquêté dans les endroits les plus évidents, ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose d'autre. Ils passaient donc la main pour le week-end. S'il y avait du nouveau, ils seraient contactés.

Le jeudi en fin d'après-midi, Riza et lui s'étaient retrouvés à la gare de Central. Elle avait mis une longue jupe noire montant jusqu'à sa taille et un fin chemisier blanc. De légers talons complétaient sa tenue et il remarqua de suite la fente dévoilant sa jambe droite sur le côté. Un imperméable beige la gardait au chaud. Avec ses cheveux relâchés, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette apparition.

« Bonsoir, fit-elle en le rejoignant. J'ai... »

Elle fut gênée et baissa un peu les yeux.

« Vous êtes magnifique, Lieutenant. »

Un sourire passa sur son visage et il prit son sac obligeamment. Black Hayate aboya joyeusement face au Général et celui-ci le caressa avec affection.

« Salut toi. Allons-y, le train va partir. »

Elle opina en le suivant.

Ils montèrent dans le train et s'installèrent dans un compartiment libre. Ils en avaient pour trois heures avant de changer de train. Les parents de Riza vivaient dans un petit patelin paumé vers East City.

Riza resta un moment le regard perdu par la fenêtre. Elle savait qu'ils devaient se mettre un minimum d'accord pour rester crédibles.

« J'ai eu ma mère au téléphone. Elle est ravie de vous rencontrer, déclara-t-elle soudainement. Enfin... de rencontrer mon fiancé.

\- Moi aussi, je suis content de réellement rencontrer vos parents. »

Elle sourit. Elle n'en doutait pas. Elle croisa son regard et retint un soupir. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps non plus. Black Hayate venait de se coucher à ses pieds après avoir fait le tour du compartiment.

« Ok, reprit-elle. Ma mère s'appelle Louise, mon père William. Ils sont très protecteurs, enfin vous vous en doutez. J'ai cinq frères et sœurs. »

S'il fut étonné, il n'en dit rien. Il avait compris avec le temps qu'elle avait plusieurs frères et sœurs, mais pas autant.

« Mon père travaille le bois. Il est ébéniste et ma mère est restée à la maison pour nous élever. Dans l'ordre, il y a William. C'est l'aîné de la famille. Il est très sérieux et travaille avec papa à son atelier. Il est marié avec Rose. C'est une perle, dit-elle alors qu'il voyait ses yeux briller d'émotions. Elle est écrivain, même si elle a moins de temps à consacrer à ses romans avec deux enfants : Alice et Mathéo. Alice a quatre ans et Mathéo tout juste un an. Ensuite, il y a Capucine. Elle travaillait en tant que libraire à East City quand elle a rencontré Roméo, son mari. Aujourd'hui, elle s'occupe de leurs enfants. Ils en ont trois : Ethan, Nora et Jade. Ils ont tous moins de cinq ans. Je vous laisse imaginer les terreurs qu'ils sont. Roméo travaille en tant qu'ingénieur en bâtiment. »

Elle fit une pause, le regard mélancolique.

« Ensuite, nous avons Jane. »

Il sentit le changement aussitôt. Jane devait être proche d'elle, très proche.

« Jane et moi n'avons qu'un an d'écart. Nous étions tout le temps ensemble avant que je ne m'engage dans l'armée. Elle a son propre atelier d'auto-mails comme Winry. Elle en est très fière. Elle vient de se marier cet été avec Alex. Il est conducteur de train. Et pour finir, il y a les jumeaux : Jules et Gabriel. Ce sont de vrais boute-en-train. Ils risquent de vous embêter ce week-end. N'hésitez pas à les remettre à leur place surtout. »

Cela le fit rire.

« Dites donc, vous avez une grande famille.

\- Et encore, il manque les oncles, les tantes... je ne vous ai fait que l'essentiel.

\- J'imagine. Donc je vais récapituler. Votre père s'appelle William, il est ébéniste.

\- C'est ça, confirma Riza.

\- Et votre mère, Louise, qui vous a élevé. Est-ce que vous leur avez dit qui est votre fiancé ?

\- Non... ça aurait donné lieu à beaucoup de questions et... je ne me sentais pas d'y répondre. Le mieux sera de rester le plus fidèle possible à la vérité. »

Il approuva. Ça n'allait pas être très dur.

« Très bien, abandonnons dès maintenant les Général et Lieutenant. Cela nous facilitera la tâche. »

Pragmatique, elle acquiesça.

« Laissons aussi le vouvoiement de côté.

\- Oui. Je ne me fais pas trop de soucis. Nous devrions réussir à tenir notre rôle. Après tout, cela fait des années qu'on travaille ensemble », ajouta Roy.

Elle lui sourit.

« Oui. »

Tout passait à travers leur regard.

Riza reprit finalement ses explications et il lui posa beaucoup de questions, profitant de l'occasion. Les trois heures passèrent rapidement. Le soleil se couchait au loin lorsqu'ils descendirent du train. Le second ne serait pas là avant une heure. Aussi, ils s'assirent face au soleil et Black Hayate s'allongea à leur pied. Il sentit Riza se détendre enfin.

« Tout va bien se passer, rassura-t-il, posant une main sur la sienne.

\- Mais où va-t-on ? » souffla-t-elle les yeux clos.

Il ne savait pas, mais tant qu'il était avec elle, tout irait bien. Elle rouvrit les yeux et fut happé par son regard confiant.

« Oui, vous... tu as raison. »

La cloche retentit et ils se relevèrent. Le train partit cinq minutes plus tard.

« Comme c'est étrange de faire ce chemin avec vous, murmura Riza en s'installant sur un siège libre.

\- Avec toi, corrigea Roy. Oui, c'est étrange en effet. »

Ils continuèrent de discuter par intermittence, observant la nuit s'épaissir au dehors.

« Quelqu'un vient nous chercher à la gare ? questionna Roy finalement.

\- Non, nous n'habitons pas loin et je n'étais pas sûre de notre heure de départ. J'ai juste prévenu que nous arrivions ce soir. Vous devrez marcher Général », s'excusa-t-elle.

Il prit un air faussement sévère.

« Vous recommencez à m'appeler Général et à me vouvoyer.

\- Vous venez de le faire », s'amusa-t-elle.

Il perdit son air strict et son sourire se fit plus doux. Enfin, elle riait.

« Vous allez revoir votre famille, Riza. Alors souriez et profitez-en.

\- Oui », murmura-t-elle, levant un regard reconnaissant vers lui.

Il se perdit dedans. De noisette, ses yeux passaient à dorés quand elle souriait. Il adorait ce phénomène, surtout lorsqu'il lui était destiné.

Il leva une main vers son visage et la toucha du bout des doigts comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien là.

Son sourire devint tendre et le train décèlera de manière brusque. Ils arrivaient.


	2. Chapitre 2 : L'arrivée chez les Hawkeye

**Titre : Week-end d'anniversaire**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : Tout public. (K+)**

**Personnages : Riza, Roy**

**Résumé : C'est l'anniversaire de mariage des parents de Riza. Roy et elle sont bien sûr invités. Ah ! Ai-je précisé qu'ils ne sont pas en couple ? Pour rassurer ses parents, Riza a menti et évidemment, Roy accepte de jouer le jeu, à leurs risques et périls. Royai ! Romance ++**

**Disclamer : Fma ne m'appartient pas T.T**

**Spoiler : Aucun **

**Notes : Hola ! Et voici le chapitre 2. Je me permets de vous mettre un peu récapitulatif des personnages parce qu'il y en a beaucoup. Bonne lecture à vous ! **

**Charles et Louise : les parents de Riza**

**William et Rose (Mathéo et Alice)**

**Jane et Alex (jeunes mariés)**

**Capucine et Roméo (Ethan, Nora et Jade)**

**Jules et Gabriel (les jumeaux) **

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : L'arrivée chez les Hawkeye**

* * *

Ils sortirent du train et se retrouvèrent sur le quai de la gare désert. Elle se tourna vers lui et fut presque surprise de le voir ici, à côté d'elle. Avec son pantalon de ville noir et son élégante chemise blanche, elle se sentit fière de l'avoir à ses côtés. Il lui tendit son bras et elle le prit, peu habituée. Normalement, elle marchait toujours un mètre derrière lui, jamais au même niveau. Pourtant, c'était si facile d'être ainsi près de lui.

Leur regard se croisèrent, un peu étonnés.

« Allons-y », marmonna Riza, en l'entraînant avec elle.

Le village était tranquille. Ils passèrent sur la petite place. Une jolie fontaine jaillissait en son centre et des commerces l'entouraient. Seul le pub du coin était ouvert et animé.

Ils remontèrent la rue principale et se retrouvèrent bientôt à l'extérieur du village. Il était entouré de montagnes. Riza en profita pour lui parler de son village, l'endroit où elle avait grandi.

Elle sortit une lampe torche de son sac pour les éclairer et ils grimpèrent dans un sentier à travers la forêt. C'était un raccourci à première vue. En effet, ils débouchèrent assez rapidement sur une grande bâtisse entourée de la forêt d'une part, de pâturages d'autre part. Il aimait déjà cet endroit.

Dès que Riza l'avait lâché à l'extérieur du village, Black Hayate avait pris la tête de la marche. Lui connaissait le chemin et il était vraiment impatient d'y arriver. Bien éduqué comme il l'était, il attendait tout de même sa maîtresse en jappant.

« On arrive, on arrive, assura Riza, amusé par le comportement du chien. Voilà ma maison », dit-elle au détour d'un chemin.

La demeure semblait vivante avec les nombreuses fenêtres allumées. Elle était immense et tout en pierre. Un chien aboya en réponse à Hayate.

« Vous êtes prêt ? » questionna-t-elle avant de se mordre les lèvres.

Voilà qu'elle recommençait.

« Tu es prêt, Roy ? reprit la jeune femme.

\- Toujours, Riza », s'amusa le Général.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Il adorait la taquiner.

Ils avancèrent vers la porte d'entrée et les aboiements se firent plus forts. Black Hayate s'immobilisa devant en jappant.

« Hayate », reprit Riza, doucement.

Elle jeta un dernier regard à son Général avant de frapper et d'entrer. Il la suivit et ils furent aussitôt inondés par une douce lumière. L'endroit était chaleureux et accueillant.

Ils déposèrent leurs sacs alors qu'un grand chien brun leur faisait la fête.

« Ça va, ça va, fit Riza en le contenant. Roy, voici Lord. Il est très affectueux. C'est une véritable crème, hein mon Lord. »

Le chien jappa en lui léchant les mains.

« Je vois ça », sourit l'homme en le caressant.

Trop content d'avoir un nouvel ami, il sautilla près de lui. Enfin, il sembla se désintéresser d'eux pour aller jouer avec Black Hayate.

« Tata Riza ! s'écria une petite fille blonde comme les blés.

\- Alice ! »

La fillette se précipita dans les bras de sa tante et Roy ne put s'empêcher de les regarder d'un air tendre.

« Et c'est qui ce Monsieur ? demanda-t-elle en montrant Roy.

\- On ne montre pas du doigt, Alice », corrigea une voix féminine en haut des escaliers.

L'entrée faisait en effet face à un escalier et une grande porte à droite ouvrait sur le salon. La porte de gauche était quant à elle fermée.

« C'est mon fiancé, répondit alors Riza tandis que la femme descendait suivie d'un homme d'âge moyen. Roy Mustang.

\- Le Général Roy Mustang ? » comprit l'homme, incrédule.

Riza opina, incertaine.

« Et pourquoi parle-t-on encore de boulot ? » râla une autre voix venant du salon.

Une jeune femme blonde fit son entrée et il devina de suite avoir à faire à Jane. Vu son âge, ça ne pouvait être qu'elle.

La bouche de la jeune femme s'arrondit en un Oh parfait et Riza se tourna vers lui.

« Eh bien, quel choc, sourit Roy malicieusement.

\- Roy, protesta Riza doucement en lui donnant un léger coup de coude.

\- Tu es le fiancé de ma Tata Riza ? reprit Alice que Riza venait de reposer.

\- C'est ça, confirma Roy.

\- Alors ça ?! » fit l'homme retrouvant l'usage de la parole.

Il avait des cheveux blonds et un visage carré. La ressemblance avec Riza n'était pas aussi forte qu'avec Jane, mais il reconnut là William. La femme à ses côtés devait donc être Rose. Elle était brune et assez petite. Toute sa personne respirait la douceur et la gentillesse.

« Roy, je te présente Jane, ma sœur. William, mon frère ainé et sa femme Rose. Et Alice bien sûr.

\- Enchanté, salua Roy avec un sourire charmeur.

\- Enchantée aussi ! s'écria Alice en s'accrochant à sa jambe.

\- Alice ! la reprit Rose. Je suis désolée, fit-elle à l'attention du Général.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal, assura-t-il.

\- J'imagine que je n'ai pas à vous présenter le Général Roy Mustang. »

Ils nièrent tous de la tête, encore figés. Elle lança un regard d'excuse à son supérieur. Visiblement, le choc était important pour sa famille.

Heureusement, Alice détendit la situation assez rapidement.

« Alors, vous allez vous marier ? interrogea-t-elle, levant ses grands yeux mordorés vers le couple.

\- Oui », sourit Riza.

Elle en profita pour enlever son manteau. Roy le prit galamment et le posa sur le porte manteau à côté de lui. Il accrocha sa veste également.

« Et vous allez avoir des enfants ?

\- Certainement », confirma Roy.

Il connaissait suffisamment son Lieutenant pour savoir qu'elle aimait les enfants et que si elle en avait l'occasion un jour, elle serait ravie d'en avoir.

« Mais c'est trop bien ! fit-elle en levant les bras. Comme ça, ils pourront jouer avec moi. »

Roy et Riza se lancèrent un regard avant de rire de concert.

« Alice, rappela Rose, revenant à elle. Peux-tu aller chercher mamie dans la cuisine ? Elle doit être impatiente de voir Riza. »

La petite fille opina et partit dans le salon.

« Bonsoir, fit alors William. Excusez-nous... c'est très... »

Il coula un regard vers sa sœur. Elle lui sourit doucement.

« ... surprenant.

\- Je comprends », assura Roy en lui serrant la main.

Riza se jeta ensuite au cou de son frère en riant. Il la fit tourner contre lui. Rose en profita pour venir saluer le Général avec Jane.

« Félicitations pour votre promotion, déclara cette dernière. Vous avez beaucoup fait depuis l'année dernière.

\- Merci », répondit-il simplement.

Riza sourit à sa sœur avant qu'elles ne s'étreignent avec tendresse. Les discussions étaient reparties et l'ambiance semblait s'être apaisée.

« Riza ! s'écria une voix dont se souvenait le Général. Oh ! Mais ne restez pas dans l'entrée. »

Tout le monde bougea dans le salon et il se retrouva face à Louise Hawkeye. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds striés de mèches blanches, des yeux noisette pétillants et un sourire aimable.

Celui-ci se transforma en surprise quand elle comprit après avoir embrassé sa fille.

« Maman, je te présente mon fiancé... Roy Mustang.

\- Enchanté, répondit le Général.

\- Eh bien ça alors.

\- En effet, firent deux autres voix. Pour une surprise, c'est une surprise. »

Il reconnut là Jules et Gabriel, les jumeaux. Leur air rieur, leurs cheveux blonds et leurs sourires taquins parlaient pour eux. Ils vinrent le saluer et sur ces entrefaites, Alex arriva avec Roméo, le mari de Capucine. Celle-ci entra ensuite, suivie de ses trois petits bouts. Il ne manquait plus que le père de Riza.

Elle faisait de son mieux pour faire les présentations à tout le monde et les saluer également. Les questions fusaient de partout et il fut heureux quand un silence relatif se fit. Charles Hawkeye venait d'entrer.

« Ah Général Mustang, fit-il d'une voix forte. Je vois que vous allez mieux. »

Il faisait allusion à sa période aveugle, mais ne semblait pas vouloir lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs pour autant.

« Charles Hawkeye. C'est un plaisir de vous accueillir chez nous. »

Ils se serrèrent la main. C'était le seul à ne pas paraître surpris de le voir ici. Avait-il entendu sa voix en arrivant ? Riza parut ravie en tout cas.

Le regard de Charles s'illumina lorsqu'il se pencha vers sa fille.

« Ah ! Voilà ma princesse. »

Ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« Vous devez avoir faim, fit Louise. Nous allions passer à table. Vous arrivez juste à temps. »

Dans une joyeuse cacophonie, ils s'installèrent autour d'une grande table fermière. Louise était à une extrémité, Charles à l'autre. Assis près de Riza, Roy se sentait totalement à l'aise.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, l'interrogeant silencieusement. Il eut un sourire tendre. Cela répondait à toutes ses questions.

William, assis à gauche de Roy, en profita pour le questionner. Roy percevait une sorte de tension de sa part. Il devinait qu'elle était due à son statut. Personne autour de cette table n'ignorait ce qui s'était réellement passé pendant le Jour promis. Ils connaissaient ses valeurs et les idéaux qu'il défendait. William semblait intimidé. Seuls les enfants et Charles étaient à peu près normaux avec lui. Pour les petits, il était un héros de guerre. Laquelle ? Ils ne savaient pas trop, mais ils l'adoraient. Ethan était particulièrement curieux et posait plein de questions sur l'armée si bien que Capucine et Riza le reprirent gentiment.

Le repas fut bruyant et joyeux. Riza et lui durent répondre à de nombreuses interrogations. Les questions n'étaient pas trop personnelles. En soi, ils tournaient autour du pot à cause de la notoriété de Roy. Même les jumeaux semblaient plus calmes que d'habitude. La discussion fut donc assez banale et formelle. Comment allaient-ils ? Comment est-ce que les choses avançaient ? Quelles lois faisait-il passer en ce moment...

Cela amusa Roy tandis que Riza essayait de tempérer la chose.

Elle fut soulagée quand le repas prit fin et qu'ils s'installèrent tous dans le salon. Elle aida sa mère à débarrasser et lorsqu'elle revint, Roy et son père conversaient dans un coin de la pièce près de la fenêtre, un verre à la main.

Il croisa son regard, l'informant que tout allait bien. Elle lui sourit et récupéra la petite Nora qui s'accrochait à sa jambe.

Si la conversation de Charles et Roy tourna un moment autour de l'armée et de l'actualité, elle dévia bientôt vers Riza. Roy en fut presque soulagé. Pour l'instant, il n'avait pas eu le droit aux questions habituelles qu'on posait. En même temps, avec Riza, ils ne faisaient rien dans la normalité.

« Alors comme ça, fit Charles, vous avez l'intention d'épouser ma fille.

\- Oui », affirma Roy, jetant un œil à la jolie blonde assise un peu plus loin.

Elle était entourée par Jane, Capucine et les enfants.

« Je vois. J'avoue que je n'y croyais plus trop. La loi militaire a changé il y a quelques mois maintenant et comme vous ne vous êtes pas mis ensemble aussitôt, je perdais espoir. »

Il avait un air plus dur et protecteur. Roy comprit qu'il lui en avait voulu. Il lui en avait voulu de faire souffrir sa fille. Il était donc sûr que Riza l'aimait. Roy sentit son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine mais ne laissa rien paraître.

« À vrai dire, nous sommes tellement habitués à dissimuler nos émotions que ça nous a pris un peu de temps avant... de franchir le pas. »

Il observa cette fois pleinement Riza.

« Je comprends, fit Charles. Quand elle a décidé de s'engager dans l'armée pour son pays, j'ai cru que ce n'était que temporaire et qu'elle arrêterait assez vite, mais ça n'a pas été le cas. Elle n'en parlait pas beaucoup. Louise déteste le fait qu'elle travaille dans l'armée et après tout ce qui s'est passé, cela ne s'est pas arrangé. En tout cas, tout a changé après la guerre d'Ishbal. Elle nous est revenue vide et perdue. Puis, vous l'avez prise dans votre équipe et nous l'avons retrouvée. Elle était plus forte et déterminée. À cette époque, je ne savais pas si je devais vous remercier de l'avoir sauvée ou vous détestez de la garder près de vous. Ce n'est que des années plus tard que j'ai compris. »

Roy écoutait, les yeux rivés sur son interlocuteur.

« C'est bête, hein, que ça m'ait pris autant de temps pour réaliser. Riza a toujours été passionnée. Lorsqu'elle aime, ce n'est pas à moitié. Ça m'a presque soulagé de réaliser qu'elle vous aimait. Oui... j'étais soulagé, même si je savais que si vous tombiez, elle tomberait avec vous. Elle avait un objectif, une raison de vivre et c'était ce dont elle avait besoin après la guerre. Louise est plus sensible que moi, elle avait compris depuis le début. »

Il rit sur ces mots et porta son regard par la fenêtre.

« J'espère que vous continuerez de la protéger comme vous l'avez toujours fait, Général. Je suis content que vous soyez enfin ensemble. »

Roy se sentait drôlement ému après ces mots.

« Oui, oui, toujours. Je... »

Devait-il se confier ? Après tout, Charles venait de le faire. Et puis, même s'il était censé jouer la comédie, tout ce qu'il disait restait vrai.

« Vous savez pourquoi je fais tout ça ? » questionna-t-il finalement.

Charles revint vers lui, haussant un sourcil.

« Pour elle. Juste pour elle. C'est égoïste, j'en conviens. Mais c'est ainsi. Lorsqu'elle a failli mourir ce jour-là... »

Ses mots le brûlaient et ses yeux reflétèrent sa souffrance. Il sentit le regard de Riza sur lui.

« Le monde pouvait bien sombrer. Je n'en avais plus rien à faire. Si elle n'était pas là pour y vivre alors je ne voulais pas d'un monde meilleur. »

Ses paroles étaient dures et brutales. Une main se glissa autour de son bras et son expression se transforma alors qu'il baissa les yeux vers Riza.

« Tout va bien, Roy ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète de les voir si sérieux.

\- Oui, assura aussitôt Charles avec un grand sourire. On ne peut mieux. Ce fut une discussion très instructive Général. »

Roy en resta stupéfait. Il pensait avoir été un peu dur dans ces mots, mais ce n'était visiblement pas l'avis de Charles. Les enfants se chargèrent de le ramener sur terre.

« Dites ! Dites ! Monsieur le Général Alchimiste, fit Ethan. Est-ce que vous pouvez nous montrer vos pouvoirs ?

\- Oh oui ! Oh oui ! scanda Alice, accrochée à la jambe de Riza.

\- Non, fit cette dernière. On ne joue pas avec le feu. Et d'ailleurs vous devriez déjà être dans vos lits. Allez les enfants, on va se coucher. »

S'en suivit un concert de protestations comme quoi ce n'était pas juste. Et les adultes ils restaient toujours en bas. Et d'ailleurs, ils n'étaient même pas fatigués.

Capucine et Rose s'empressèrent d'approuver Riza et toutes trois montèrent coucher les enfants. Roy la rassura d'un geste et s'installa sur un fauteuil près de la table basse.

Lorsqu'elle revint, ils étaient en grande conversation au sujet du village. Riza comprit bien vite qu'il avait eu le droit à tout un historique du village bien malgré lui.

« Je pense que je ne vais pas tarder non plus, dit-elle en le sauvant. La journée a été longue.

\- Je viens avec toi », assura Roy en se levant.

Ils les saluèrent et quittèrent la pièce. Roy glissa un bras autour de sa taille. Elle sentit ses joues chauffer, mais ne s'en plaignit pas une seule seconde.

À l'étage, un grand couloir desservait les chambres. Riza le conduisit à la dernière porte à droite.

« Voici ma chambre », fit-elle en entrant.

Elle faisait l'angle de la maison et possédait de nombreuses fenêtres avec vue sur l'extérieur. Un grand lit se trouvait au centre et une porte à droite devait donner sur une salle de bain. Il y avait de nombreux livres dans la bibliothèque et peu de bibelots. La chambre était dans les tons beiges et les rideaux bordeaux venaient réchauffer l'atmosphère.

Riza posa son sac sur le lit et se tourna vers le Général.

« Je vous laisse la salle de bain. Vous pouvez y aller, dit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Merci. »

Il prit son sac et s'y enferma. Effectivement, quelle journée !

Le pire était que ce n'était pas fini. Même si le lit était grand, il appréhendait un peu.

Elle le succéda à la salle de bain et lorsqu'elle revint, il était allongé de son côté, un livre à la main. Il avait mis ses lunettes et semblait absorbé par sa lecture.

Il sourit en relevant la tête. Elle sentit son regard passer sur elle et l'ignora en contournant le lit pour se mettre près de la porte. Elle portait un pyjama assez sobre, beige avec des losanges noirs un peu partout. Un fin liseré de même couleur courrait sur les pans de sa veste. Il portait le même type de pyjama et avait laissé quelques boutons ouverts sur son torse. Elle devinait qu'il n'en portait pas souvent. Comment le savait-elle ? Aucune idée.

« Désolée pour ça », marmonna-t-elle en le rejoignant sous les draps.

Elle parlait du lit bien sûr et il haussa les épaules. Il ferait avec.

Elle s'allongea, tournée vers lui et l'observa quelques secondes.

« C'est étrange de vous avoir dans mon lit », murmura-t-elle finalement.

Il sourit, amusé, et posa son bouquin sur sa table de chevet avant de s'allonger face à elle.

« Je pensais en effet que ça se ferait dans d'autres circonstances, taquina l'alchimiste.

\- Roy ! » gronda Riza

Il rit et éteignit la lumière.

« Je suis tout de même content d'être ici. »

Il devina son sourire dans le noir et à tâtons, attrapa sa main dans la sienne. Elle la serra et il la sentit de détendre peu à peu. Sa respiration ralentit et elle s'endormit. L'instant semblait presque magique pour lui. Riza ne baissait que très peu sa garde et là, elle dormait près de lui. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il ressentait les mêmes impressions que lorsqu'il était aveugle. Il ne voyait rien, mais respirait son odeur. Il sentait sa chaleur près de lui, entendait son souffle régulier.

Bercé, il s'endormit beaucoup plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait pensé.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Une matinée idyllique

**Titre : Week-end d'anniversaire**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : Tout public. (K+)**

**Personnages : Riza, Roy**

**Résumé : C'est l'anniversaire de mariage des parents de Riza. Roy et elle sont bien sûr invités. Ah ! Ai-je précisé qu'ils ne sont pas en couple ? Pour rassurer ses parents, Riza a menti et évidemment, Roy accepte de jouer le jeu, à leurs risques et périls. Royai ! Romance ++**

**Disclamer : Fma ne m'appartient pas T.T**

**Spoiler : Aucun **

**Notes : Hello ! Je vous poste le chapitre en avance, je passe un oral pro demain et me connaissant, je vais totalement zapper de vous poster la suite. Souhaitez-moi bonne chance ! ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Une matinée idyllique**

* * *

Le soleil filtrait à travers les rideaux. Il grommela et soupira d'aise en sentant le corps de la jeune femme contre lui. Elle dormait à moitié sur son torse, complètement abandonnée dans ses bras. Il sentait ses cheveux le chatouiller. Inconsciemment, il caressa son dos du bout des doigts. Son pyjama s'était relevé, le découvrant.

Il s'éveillait peu à peu et la sentit faire de même.

Elle se pelotonna contre lui et il perçut leurs jambes entremêlées.

« Roy ? marmonna-t-elle.

\- Mm ? »

Il ouvrit les yeux. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi.

« Nous devrions nous lever, dit-il en observant l'heure. Il est bientôt dix heures. »

Il la vit se redresser et regarder le réveil.

« Déjà ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Sa tresse était défaite et des mèches retombaient autour de son visage. Les boutons de son haut s'étaient en partie enlevés et il se sentit rougir. Déjà parce qu'il avait une très jolie vue sur sa poitrine, ensuite parce qu'il la sentait pressée contre lui et enfin parce que son corps réagissait.

Elle rougit aussi, comprenant, et s'assit, gênée.

« Excusez-moi », souffla-t-elle avant de sortir de la chambre.

Il soupira. Mince, il aurait bien aimé la retenir et l'emprisonner dans ses bras. Heureusement, il connaissait assez son Lieutenant pour savoir qu'elle ne tiendrait pas compte de leur réveil.

Il descendit une dizaine de minutes plus tard, tout habillé et bien réveillé.

« Bonjour », dit-il à la cantonade.

Il se pencha vers Riza et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Elle lui sourit, les joues rosies, et se décala sur le banc pour lui faire de la place. Elle attrapa la cafetière au passage et lui servit une tasse.

« Merci... »

Il avait suspendu ses mots. Le merci Lieutenant venait un peu trop facilement. Il fallait qu'il se méfie.

Apparemment, ils étaient les derniers à s'être levés et les enfants courraient déjà partout dans la maison.

« Bien dormi ? questionna Louise.

\- Très bien, assura Roy. Ça faisait même longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi.

\- Moi aussi. Il n'y a pas de bruit ici. C'est calme par rapport à la ville », confirma Riza.

C'est à ce moment qu'Ethan arriva avec une épée en carton à la main.

« Ouah ! Je vais tous vous battre en duel ! s'écria-t-il dans un grand cri.

\- Tu ne nous auras pas, Ethan le méchant ! » rétorqua Alice en bondissant devant lui.

Ils s'engagèrent dans un combat animé et d'après leurs exclamations, très violent. Louise soupira au bout de la table et Riza s'excusa d'un regard auprès du Général.

« Les enfants ! appela Charles. Allez jouer ailleurs.

\- Mais papi ! On joue pas là. On se combat ! répliqua Alice.

\- Eh bien, allez combattre ailleurs. »

Ils grommelèrent pour la forme, mais sortirent de la salle à manger pour aller dehors. Nora, du haut de ses trois ans, suivit en criant.

Capucine se leva rapidement pour les surveiller et surtout tempérer un peu tout ça.

« Ils sont bruyants, mais les enfants sont adorables, déclara Louise en direction de Riza et de Roy. J'espère que vous nous en ferez rapidement. »

La discrétion de sa remarque fit s'étouffer Roy qui manqua de recracher son café tandis que Riza s'indignait.

« Maman !

\- Quoi ? rétorqua celle-ci. Vous allez vous marier et vous êtes largement en âge d'avoir des enfants. Je pense que vous avez fait votre part pour ce pays.

\- Louise », intervint Charles.

Elle marmonna pour elle-même et se replongea dans son bol de café.

Roy croisa le regard de Riza et lui sourit discrètement. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Louise de s'inquiéter pour sa fille.

Le petit déjeuner se passa sans autres anicroches.

Riza remonta s'habiller après ça. Roy resta en bas pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité. Il aida Louise et Charles à ranger la table du petit déjeuner et en profita pour discuter.

Lorsque Riza redescendit, elle portait un pantalon noir moulant et son habituel tee-shirt de même couleur.

« Oh, tu vas monter ? nota Louise avec un sourire. J'en connais un qui va être content de te voir.

\- Moi aussi je suis impatiente », avoua la jolie blonde.

Roy haussa un sourcil et elle lui fit un signe de tête. Il la suivit dans l'entrée. Elle attrapa de longues bottes cavalières et les chaussa.

« Je vais monter à cheval, mais vous n'êtes pas obligé de venir si ça ne vous dit pas », murmura-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

Il fut un peu troublé par leur proximité, mais n'en montra rien.

« Non, je viens.

\- Mon frère doit avoir des vêtements pour vous si vous voulez. »

Il acquiesça.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils sortaient enfin de la maison. William lui avait prêté un pantalon d'équitation noir et il avait enlevé sa chemise pour enfiler un simple polo beige.

Riza semblait presque courir sur le chemin menant vers les pâturages, Black Hayate sur les talons. Au détour d'un chemin, dissimulé derrière le bout de la forêt, il aperçut une étable. Un hennissement retentit au loin et Riza s'avança vers une des grandes barrières en bois.

« Reste là Hayate », fit-elle avec un geste pour le chien.

Obéissant, il s'assit et elle siffla. Un hennissement lui répondit et ils entendirent le bruit du galop avant de voir les chevaux arriver.

C'était tout le troupeau qui venait à eux. Il était mené par un imposant cheval gris pommelé. Les bouts de ses jambes étaient noirs ainsi que sa crinière. Avec panache, il s'arrêta juste devant Riza.

Elle eut le droit à un véritable concert de hennissements et passa sous la barrière pour les rejoindre. Le grand gris et noir secoua son encolure en reculant. Il leva la tête dans sa direction, piaffant de joie.

« Doucement, doucement Adonis. Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir », dit-elle en lui flattant l'encolure.

Il se frotta contre elle et elle le repoussa en riant. Elle s'avança vers une jument pie au regard très doux.

« Salut Andorra. Salut ma belle. »

Elle passa ainsi d'un cheval à un autre et restant dans le pré, marcha vers l'étable. Le troupeau la suivit, Adonis en tête. Il semblait très joueur et trottinait à côté d'elle, la dépassant parfois. Cependant, lorsqu'elle le rappelait, il revenait à son niveau.

Près de l'étable, elle repassa de l'autre côté de la barrière et attrapa un licol sur le bord. Elle le passa sur Adonis et fit de même avec Andorra.

Cela fut plus compliqué de sortir les deux chevaux sans que les autres ne suivent, mais Riza avait apparemment l'habitude.

« Vous savez que je n'ai monté que très rarement à cheval, Lieutenant ? émit Roy quant elle lui donna la longue d'Andorra.

\- Je sais, fit-elle avec un sourire confiant. Andorra est une perle. Faites comme moi. »

Elle attacha Adonis à un anneau métallique sur le mur de l'étable et il suivit son exemple. Puis, elle ramena un nécessaire pour panser les chevaux.

« Toujours dans le sens du poil, Roy, » conseilla-t-elle en lui montrant comment faire.

Il s'appliqua et finalement, une vingtaine de minutes après, les chevaux étaient sellés.

Riza passa les rênes d'Andorra par-dessus son encolure et tint la jument le temps que Roy monte. Cela il savait faire. Le peu de fois où il était monté à cheval, c'était pendant les défilés militaires ou pour des missions. Il avait rarement eu à s'occuper des chevaux, il s'était contenté de monter dessus. En fait, il avait apprécié ce moment.

Juché sur Andorra, il observa Riza monter souplement sur Adonis.

« Tenez bien votre jument surtout, dit-elle. Adonis n'est pas souvent monté et il peut être un peu joueur parfois. »

Il garda ses rênes strictes. Elle fit marcher le cheval au pas, le temps de régler ses étriers puis, elle releva la tête vers lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent et il opina. Elle lui sourit en retour.

« En route alors. »

Adonis l'entendit parfaitement et se mit à trottiner. Elle le retint et fit de son mieux pour rester à la hauteur de Roy.

« Où allons-nous ? questionna-t-il.

\- Sur les hauteurs si ça vous va.

\- Parfait. »

L'ascension leur prit une bonne heure et ils arrivèrent sur un haut plateau couvert de fleurs violettes. Les chevaux purent enfin souffler. Le chemin qui zigzaguait jusque-là grimpait tout de même assez rudement et ils avaient bien mérité une pause.

Ils mirent pied à terre et laissèrent les chevaux brouter tranquillement. Riza s'avança vers la falaise. Il la suivit et fut ébloui par la vue. Toute la vallée se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Il pouvait observer le village de Riza quelques dizaines de mètres plus bas, le village voisin et la grosse ville du coin beaucoup plus loin, au pied de la montage opposée.

Un soleil magnifique venait éclairer cette journée et aucun nuage n'entravait leur vision. Ils restèrent un moment devant ce spectacle avant que Riza ne se tourne vers lui.

« Nous devrions rentrer. Maman va certainement avoir besoin d'aide pour tout préparer.

\- Je vous suis. »

La descente fut plus rapide qu'à l'aller. Il gardait son regard rivé sur la jolie blonde devant lui.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient dans les pâturages, elle se tourna vers lui avec un air qui ne lui était pas familier. C'était un air mutin et joueur. Il devina presque aussitôt ce qu'elle attendait et pressa les flancs de sa jument.

Elle rit de bon cœur et se mit en équilibre sur sa selle. Ce son le troubla et il prit quelques secondes avant de réagir.

« Allez Adonis ! »

Son cheval était de suite parti au grand galop et il fit de son mieux pour la rattraper.

Il la voyait filante devant lui. Elle arborait un visage déterminé. Sérieuse même dans la victoire. Ils ralentirent aux abords de l'étable et Riza leva un point en l'air avec fierté.

« Ça ne compte pas ! s'écria Roy. Vous êtes partie avant moi.

\- Que vous êtes mauvais perdant ! » se moqua Riza dans un éclat de rire.

Il ne put répondre. Son sourire qu'il ne parvenait pas à effacer de son visage contredirait toutes ses plaintes. Enfin, ce rire était pour lui et ça c'était sa victoire.

Un cri les accueillit et ils virent les enfants arriver en courant vers eux.

« Ça y est ! Vous avez fini votre balade en amoureux ?! » questionna Ethan, son épée à la main.

Ils s'entreregardèrent, un peu surpris, et descendirent de cheval.

« C'est mamie qui a dit qu'il fallait vous laisser tranquille, signifia Alice avec un grand sourire. Est-ce que c'est vrai que vous allez avoir des bébés ?

\- Encore des bébés... » grommela Jade qui tenait la main d'Alice.

Riza ne put retenir son rire et passa négligemment les rênes d'Adonis par-dessus son encolure.

« Vous êtes de vrais numéros tous les trois. »

Roy sourit, amusé. Il sentait pourtant son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine. Les enfants étaient tellement innocents.

« Nous arrivons », promit-il avec un clin d'œil, sachant très bien ce qu'ils attendaient d'eux.

Ethan lança un cri de joie et ils attendirent impatiemment devant l'étable.

Riza lança un drôle de regard à Roy. C'était une lueur tendre qu'il percevait dans ses yeux ? Son Lieutenant ne se trahissait pas à ce point normalement. Il avait bien remarqué que son anxiété des derniers jours et sa froideur neutre s'étaient envolés ici.

Les enfants ne les quittèrent pas des yeux pendant qu'ils s'occupaient des chevaux. Ils finirent et remirent les chevaux au pré pour un repos bien mérité.

Alice, la robe de travers et une tresse défaite, s'avança vers eux. Elle tenait toujours la main de Jade.

« Pourquoi vous êtes comme ça ? demanda-t-elle en levant un bras vers eux.

\- Comment, ma chérie ? interrogea Riza sans comprendre.

\- Elle dit ça parce que vous vous faites pas de bisous comme papa et maman », expliqua Ethan.

Riza se tourna vers Roy, interloquée. Il eut un sourire malicieux.

« C'est parce que nous avons l'habitude de travailler ensemble et quand on travaille, on ne s'embrasse pas, répliqua l'alchimiste.

\- Mais vous travaillez pas là ! rétorqua Jade.

\- Et je croyais que vous râliez à chaque fois que vos parents s'embrassaient, reprit Riza, mains sur les hanches. Il faudrait savoir ce que vous voulez, non ?

\- C'est parce que c'est dégoûtant les bisous des adultes ! » déclara Ethan avec un air répugné.

Cela les fit rire.

« Tu verras que tu seras plus grand bonhomme, répondit Roy en ébouriffant ses cheveux. En attendant, nous ne devions pas jouer ? »

Ethan eut aussitôt un grand sourire et s'élança vers la maison en courant. Alice et Jade suivirent. Roy profita de ce moment de paix pour se tourner vers Riza. Ils eurent une de leur fameuse conversation silencieuse. Ils avaient cette capacité bien pratique de pouvoir se comprendre sans parler. Finalement, Roy sourit, toujours avec ce même air malicieux et Riza garda une expression neutre.

Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre avec lui. Il pouvait être extrêmement réfléchi comme très impulsif et instinctif.

Ils marchèrent derrière les enfants, redescendant vers la maison.

« Ah bah vous voilà tous les deux ! les accueillit Louise, un tablier autour de la taille. Votre balade s'est bien passée ?

\- Oui, parfaitement », assura Roy.

Elle opina et se tourna vers Riza.

« Peux-tu m'aider pour le repas ?

\- Bien sûr. »

Elle suivit sa mère et c'est à cet instant qu'Ethan ressortit avec une seconde épée en carton qu'il lança au Général.

« En garde ! s'écria le petit garçon avant de l'attaquer.

\- Ne me l'abimez pas », plaisanta Riza avec un clin d'œil pour son supérieur.

Il retint son sourire ironique et para habilement l'attaque. Ethan n'avait que cinq ans, mais il avait l'avantage d'être petit et rapide. Roy devrait se méfier. S'en suivit une lutte sans merci pour la victoire.

Dans la cuisine, Riza et Louise préparaient le repas du midi. La pièce était pleine de mets différents prêts pour l'anniversaire et chacune était occupée de son côté.

« Alors ? » questionna Louise au bout d'un moment.

Riza releva la tête, arrêtant momentanément de battre sa mayonnaise. Elle reprit bientôt sans rien dire.

« Comment ça se passe avec ton Général ? »

Elle tiqua une nouvelle fois, mais resta concentrée.

« Bien, répondit-elle seulement.

\- Bien ? » répéta Jane qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

Capucine et Rose étaient sur ses talons et Riza sentit venir l'interrogatoire. Elle eut la vague impression de s'être fait piéger.

« Tu sors avec Roy Mustang, certainement l'homme le plus sexy de Central, et peut-être aussi le plus demandé, et tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est « bien » ?! » exagéra Jane.

Sa sœur ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ? C'est bien. J'ai d'ailleurs accepté de l'épouser. Nous allons nous marier. C'est bien.

\- D'ailleurs, on se faisait la réflexion, reprit Louise. Tu ne portes pas d'alliance, ce n'est pas courant. »

Si Riza fut décontenancée, elle ne le montra pas. En effet, ils avaient oublié ce détail.

« Je n'ai pas l'habitude de la mettre. Je ne peux pas la mettre au travail, elle me gêne pour utiliser mes armes. »

Louise soupira. Riza ne la sentait pas convaincue.

« En tout cas, tu ne vas pas nous faire gober ce « bien » ! lança Jane.

\- Jane, tempéra Capucine. Riza n'a peut-être pas envie d'en parler.

\- Que voulez-vous savoir ? questionna Riza, abandonnant l'idée d'être tranquille.

\- Mais tout ! Comment est-ce qu'il a fait sa demande ? Depuis quand vous sortiez ensemble ? Est-ce qu'il est aussi bon amant que la rumeur le dit ?

\- Jane ! » gronda Louise.

Rose et Capucine ne purent s'empêcher de rire derrière tandis que Riza sentait ses joues s'empourprer. C'était une bonne question, ça...

« Tu es vraiment impossible », marmonna-t-elle.

Elle posa le bol de mayonnaise à présent montée.

« Il m'a fait sa demande de façon très soudaine. C'était le jour de l'anniversaire de la mort de son meilleur ami et un très bon ami à moi. Nous étions au cimetière à ce moment-là, après une journée de travail et... il m'a demandé de l'épouser. »

Un silence suivit ses paroles. Ce n'était pas aussi gai que les filles ne l'imaginaient. Cependant, Riza suivait le scénario de Roy. Lorsqu'elle lui avait posé la question dans le train, il lui avait raconté ça sans sourciller. Ça lui était venu naturellement.

Jane lui fit un signe de tête. Ok, deuxième question.

« Nous ne sortions pas ensemble quand il m'a demandé en mariage.

\- Quoi ?! fit Jane.

\- C'est un peu cavalier, non ? » ajouta Rose, stupéfaite.

Riza nia, mais Louise répondit plus vite.

« Mais non, c'était une évidence. »

Riza ouvrit de grands yeux vers sa mère. C'était aussi ce que lui avait dit Roy ensuite.

Ses sœurs et Rose restaient avec un air choqué, autant en profiter.

« Et pour répondre à la troisième question, oui », ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire qui voulait tout dire.

Des cris se firent entendre dans la cuisine et Roy qui venait de rentrer se demanda ce qu'il se passait. Il pénétra dans la cuisine et interrogea Riza du regard. Rose, Capucine, Jane et Louise étaient toutes rivées sur elle. Il devina qu'elles avaient une « discussion entre femmes » et fit un drôle de sourire à Riza.

« Eh bien, fit-il, signalant sa présence. Il y a de l'agitation ici. »

Quand on parlait du loup. Les boutons de son polo étaient ouverts sur le haut de son torse et il ne cachait pas grand-chose de sa musculature. Avec une démarche prédatrice, il s'avança vers Riza et l'attrapa par la taille. Elle se retrouva contre son torse, une main sur sa poitrine.

« J'ai gagné, fit-il avec un air victorieux.

\- Contre un enfant de cinq ans ? pouffa Riza.

\- Hey ! protesta Roy. Il est très doué, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser mon honneur ainsi bafoué. Surtout que la main de sa tata Riza est entrée en jeu, je me devais de te conquérir. »

Elle pouffa un peu plus alors qu'elle sentait les regards des autres tournés vers eux. Ça en devenait gênant.

« Il faut faire une revanche ! » s'écria Ethan en déboulant dans la cuisine.

Il s'arrêta face au couple.

« Non ! D'abord j'épouserai Tata Riza, pas toi. Tu es trop vieux ! »

Roy prit un coup à son égo et il sentit la jeune femme rire dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne s'en dégage. Il regretta aussitôt la chaleur de son corps, son parfum, ses formes, tout.

« Alors, d'abord, personne ne se dispute ma main ici. Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie », déclara-t-elle en direction du petit bonhomme, mains sur les hanches.

Ethan se renfrogna.

« Alors, tu le choisis lui ? »

Elle se tourna à demi vers Roy et lui sourit.

« Oui... mais quand tu seras plus grand et qu'il sera plus vieux, on verra », fit-elle comme en aparté, ce qui redonna le sourire à son neveu.

Roy protesta pour la forme.

« Bon, reprit Louise. Vous devriez aller vous nettoyer un peu tous les trois, le repas va bientôt être prêt. Les filles m'aideront à finir.

C'est vrai qu'après leur balade à cheval et le combat de Roy et Ethan, ils en avaient bien besoin.

« Merci Madame Hawkeye.

\- Ah non, pas de Madame Hawkeye, Louise suffira.

\- Très bien, Louise. J'avoue qu'une bonne douche ne me ferait pas de mal. »

Il se tourna vers Riza et lui fit un sourire canaille.

« Tu viens ? »

Elle lisait la proposition dans son regard et se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Non mais quel charmeur ! Elle prit la main qu'il lui tendait et le suivit.

Qu'est-ce que sa famille allait bien pouvoir s'imaginer après ça ?

Finalement, elle débarbouilla Ethan dans une salle de bain pendant que Roy prenait sa douche dans une autre. Elle prit sa place une fois qu'il eut fini.

Lorsqu'elle sortit, il était assis sur son lit, un livre à la main. Sa chemise n'était pas boutonnée et restait ouverte sur son torse. Il avait un air concentré qui la faisait craquer tout particulièrement et elle fit de son mieux pour rester neutre.

« Général ?

\- Hum ?

\- Nous devrions descendre. Le repas va être servi. »

Il opina, mais ne fit pas mine de se lever. Elle le connaissait, dans ces moments-là, il pouvait rester pendant des heures sur sa lecture.

Elle posa une main sur son épaule et il réagit enfin.

Il eut un air surpris et elle vit son regard la détailler. Elle avait mis une jolie robe beige. Elle était assez simple : moulante jusqu'à la taille, évasée ensuite. Cependant, Roy la trouvait sublime dans cette tenue. Puis, il réalisa qu'il laissait son regard se promener un peu trop et s'excusa.

« Pas de soucis, allons-y maintenant si nous ne voulons pas faire attendre tout le monde.

\- Oui... quoique ! » fit-il en la retenant.

Il la tira à lui et l'accueillit dans ses bras. Elle en fut surprise, mais ne protesta pas. Ses mains atterrirent sur ses avant-bras et il gardait ses yeux plongés dans les siens.

Le regard de Roy se fit plus profond, plus hypnotique. Elle était perdue dedans. Il sentait son cœur battre plus fort. Ou peut-être était-ce celui de Riza ?

« Arriver en retard, rajoutera du crédit à notre numéro », murmura-t-il alors qu'ils se rapprochaient.

Elle posa les mains sur son torse pour le bloquer et le défia du regard.

« Ils vont encore s'imaginer des choses », soupira la jeune femme.

La porte s'ouvrît à cet instant et ils se tournèrent tous deux vers l'intrus. Alice les observa de ses grands yeux mordorés avant de faire un « beurk » bien senti.

« Et voilà », souffla Riza.

Après quelques plaintes de la fillette, d'autres de Riza pour ne pas avoir frappé, ils descendirent déjeuner. Tous étaient déjà attablés et leur arrivée ne passa pas inaperçue. Il n'y eut pas de commentaires cependant et le repas fut l'occasion pour Charles et Louise de communiquer sur les derniers préparatifs à effectuer. Les rôles furent répartis dans la foulée.

Il y avait encore le chapiteau loué pour l'occasion à monter, les tables à installer, des plats à cuisiner, des tenues à aller chercher, bref, personne ne pouvait s'ennuyer cet après-midi-là.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Après-midi de préparation

**Titre : Week-end d'anniversaire**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : Tout public. (K+)**

**Personnages : Riza, Roy**

**Résumé : C'est l'anniversaire de mariage des parents de Riza. Roy et elle sont bien sûr invités. Ah ! Ai-je précisé qu'ils ne sont pas en couple ? Pour rassurer ses parents, Riza a menti et évidemment, Roy accepte de jouer le jeu, à leurs risques et périls. Royai ! Romance ++**

**Disclamer : Fma ne m'appartient pas T.T**

**Spoiler : Aucun **

**Notes : Hello ! Mea culpa ! J'ai complètement oublié de poster le chapitre 4 hier. Le voici avec un peu de retard (et promis, je note dans mon agenda : poster le chapitre 5 vendredi prochain). Bonne lecture et bon week-end ! (Profitez du soleil ;) )**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Après-midi de préparation**

* * *

_Il y avait encore le chapiteau loué pour l'occasion à monter, les tables à installer, des plats à cuisiner, des tenues à aller chercher, bref, personne ne pouvait s'ennuyer cet après-midi là._

« Riza ? appela Rose à la fin du repas, son bébé dans les bras.

\- Oui ?

\- Peux-tu t'occuper de Mathéo cet après-midi ? Je dois aller chercher les tenues en ville et William sera avec les autres à monter le chapiteau et installer les tables. Je sais que Louise va gérer les préparatifs et elle ne sera pas à cent pour cent dedans si je lui laisse Mathéo.

\- Pas de soucis, assura sa belle-sœur avec un sourire.

\- Merci. Je l'installe dans la bibliothèque pour sa sieste comme ça il ne sera pas loin quand il se réveillera.

\- Ça marche. Ne te fais pas de soucis. »

Elles se sourirent et Riza fit un signe de main au bébé avant qu'il ne parte à la sieste. Capucine de son côté s'occupait de coucher les trois autres petits monstres.

Les hommes étaient déjà dehors dans la grande cour et commençaient à déballer le chapiteau. Roy bien sûr donnait un coup de main. Jane avait suivi sa mère en cuisine et Riza fit de même après un dernier regard vers son Général. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée de le laisser seul avec autant de membres de sa famille. Il lui lança un sourire confiant et elle ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

Dans la cuisine, Louise avait pris la tête des opérations. Il restait encore beaucoup de plats à préparer avant demain. Capucine ne tarda pas à les rejoindre et Rose prit la voiture pour aller chercher les tenues. Elle connaissait le propriétaire de la boutique ce qui était tout de même avantageux.

Riza passa plusieurs fois vérifier que Mathéo et les enfants dormaient toujours. Elle bénit les siestes en revenant. Qu'est-ce que c'était calme quand ils n'étaient pas là pour courir partout !

Dans la cuisine, la conversation sautait d'un sujet à un autre. Elle dévia sur Jane et Alex, les jeunes mariés, puis resta un long moment sur les enfants. Riza sentait qu'elles évitaient le sujet qu'elles voulaient vraiment aborder : son couple. Pourquoi ? Elle ne savait pas trop. Normalement, elles étaient assez directes. Elle finit par penser qu'elles devaient être intimidées par le Général. Il y avait bon nombres de rumeurs qui circulaient à son sujet dont celle disant qu'il finirait Généralissime. Si elles pensaient qu'elle allait épouser le futur Führer, elles avaient de quoi être intimidées. Mais il s'agissait d'elle pourtant ? Seule Jane semblait essayer de ramener la conversation là-dessus. Ses efforts furent habilement parés par Louise et Capucine cependant. Riza, elle, les observait amusée. Il faudrait certainement un peu de temps pour qu'elles s'y fassent.

Elle se doutait par ailleurs que sa mère n'était pas ravie de ce choix qui la rapprochait du boulot. Bien sûr, elle était convaincue depuis toujours qu'elle était amoureuse de Roy Mustang donc elle tolérait son choix. Elle aurait préféré un homme qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'armée. Un homme faisant un métier banal, non dangereux. Si elle avait choisi quelqu'un du village, nul doute que sa mère aurait été comblée. Mais Riza n'était pas douée pour combler les attentes de sa mère.

Elle enfourna sa tarte et attrapa un minuteur qu'elle régla.

« Je vais voir les enfants », fit-elle en essuyant ses mains sur son tablier.

Elle faisait bien car Mathéo gazouillait bruyamment dans son lit. Il était debout, aidé par le montant du lit et sautillait sur place.

« Coucou toi », souffla-t-elle.

Le bébé lui tendit les bras et elle le récupéra.

« Eh bien, j'en connais un qui a bien dormi cet après-midi. »

Il était en effet près de quatre heures. Les hommes devaient avoir bien avancé. Elle passerait voir après s'être occupée de Mathéo.

Elle monta à l'étage avec le bébé et changea sa couche. Puis, elle lui enleva son pyjama et lui mit une petite combinaison jaune et blanche. Il s'agitait sur la table à langer et elle le récupéra.

« Oui, tu vas aller goûter. »

Elle retourna dans la cuisine.

« Regardez qui est réveillé, fit-elle alors que Mathéo gazouillait toujours contre elle.

\- Coucou mon petit chat ! fit Louise, complètement gaga.

\- Et les miens vont être intenables ce soir s'ils continuent de dormir ainsi », se plaignit Capucine.

Elle fut entendue car Ethan et Alice débarquèrent dans la pièce à cet instant. Ethan se lova dans les bras de Capucine et Alice s'agrippa à la jambe de Riza.

« Est-ce que vous voulez goûter ? fit celle-ci.

\- Oui ! »

Riza fit un clin d'œil à Capucine signifiant « je m'en occupe » et un plateau fut fait avec du pain, des confitures et du jus de pommes. Riza rajouta le petit pot de Mathéo et son biberon d'eau. Le plateau dans une main, Mathéo calé contre sa hanche de l'autre, ils sortirent dans la cour où le chapiteau prenait forme. Il faisait chaud dehors et Riza mit un chapeau sur la tête de chaque enfant. Elle laissa les enfants se débrouiller le temps d'aller chercher un second plateau avec une carafe d'eau et des verres pour les hommes. Jade et Nora les rejoignirent et s'installèrent à la table du goûter, pas très réveillées. Riza leur mit leur chapeau et s'avança vers le chapiteau.

« Faites une pause les garçons, au moins le temps de venir boire.

\- Excellente idée », déclara Charles en se relevant.

Ils étaient en train de finir de fixer les fondations du chapiteau. Chaque piquet devait être enfoncé dans le sol, ce qui leur avait pris un moment. Les piquets étaient tous installés à présent et la toile avait été tendue par-dessus.

Ils laissèrent ce qu'ils faisaient et marchèrent vers la table du goûter.

Un grincement les fit tressaillir. Ils virent avec horreur un des piquets tomber vers Riza. Elle tenait toujours Mathéo dans les bras, mais ne le vit pas. Elle parlait au bébé avec un grand sourire.

Un cri se fit entendre suivi d'une sorte d'explosion et Riza protégea le bébé de son corps attendant le choc. Elle n'avait pas compris ce qui se passait, juste qu'elle était en danger. Cependant, rien ne se passa. Elle rouvrit les yeux et vit une main géante retenir le piquet.

Des éclairs alchimiques parcouraient toujours la main et d'autres courraient dans le sol, la reliant à Roy. Les deux mains posées au sol, il observa Riza et parut se détendre. Il se redressa et accourut vers elle.

« Tout va bien ?! » s'écria Louise en sortant avec Jane et Capucine.

Roy avait rejoint Riza et la serra dans ses bras, faisant attention à ne pas étouffer le bébé qui pleurait.

Charles désigna le couple du doigt et opina, stupéfait.

« Oui, tout va bien. »

Ils virent Roy passer ses mains sur le visage de Riza comme pour s'assurer qu'elle allait réellement bien. Elle sourit.

« Mais oui, tout va bien, rassura Riza. Je n'ai rien vu arriver. »

Jules, Gabriel et William les rejoignirent.

« Alors ça ! fit Ethan en courant vers eux. C'était trop cool !

\- Je croyais que l'alchimiste de flammes ne produisait que des flammes, interrogea William.

\- En encore, il n'y a pas de cercle de transmutation. »

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Roy et Riza jugea que le moment était propice pour de vrais remerciements.

Elle passa un bras de son dos et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds.

« Merci », murmura-t-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

Lorsqu'elle se rabaissa, il avait un sourire tendre sur le visage.

Mathéo arrêta de pleurer à cet instant. Il posa une petite main sur le torse de Roy et ce dernier attrapa ses doigts délicatement.

« Nous devrions nous occuper du chapiteau avant qu'il ne retombe », nota Charles.

Riza et Roy échangèrent un regard attendu.

« Très bien, je vais m'en occuper. J'aurai dû y penser depuis le début », s'excusa-t-il.

Il n'était pas habitué à utiliser son alchimie autre que celle des flammes.

« Je vais vous demander de reculer. »

Ils s'exécutèrent mais ne le quittèrent pas des yeux.

Il posa les mains au sol et des éclairs bleus parcoururent le sol. En quelques minutes, le chapiteau fut correctement monté.

Il se releva et se tourna vers Riza.

« Et voilà le travail. »

Il avait un air fier qui la fit sourire. Mathéo applaudit dans ses bras. Elle se méfia alors qu'il venait vers elle.

« Ça mérite une récompense, non ? susurra-t-il en l'attrapant par la taille.

\- N'abusez pas Général », murmura Riza en réponse.

Trop tard, ses lèvres glissaient déjà sur les siennes. Il les retint quelques secondes avant de s'écarter.

Charles vint le remercier tandis que les jumeaux le taquinaient de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Si Roy paraissait totalement réactif, il ne savait pas comment il faisait. Il sentait encore les lèvres douces de Riza contre les siennes.

Elle n'était guère mieux. Il avait été étonnamment correct. Elle le connaissait et même si elle savait sa réputation de Don Juan surfaite, elle savait qu'il aimait les femmes.

Ça avait toujours été un rôle. Un rôle plutôt sur mesure, mais un rôle. Parfois, il leur servait à camoufler des opérations secrètes. La plupart du temps, il décrédibilisait Roy auprès de ses adversaires. S'ils pensaient qu'il n'était qu'un coureur de jupons, ils s'en méfieraient moins. Ce rôle avait été abandonné lorsque son équipe avait été démantelée par le Führer. Il avait alors autre chose à penser que de se faire voir aux bras de jolies filles. D'ailleurs, il était rare qu'il en ramène chez lui, mais c'était arrivé, rajoutant des rumeurs sur lui. Aujourd'hui, il n'allait plus dans les bars qu'avec son équipe.

Alors que tous le félicitaient, Rose revint à cet instant.

« Super ce chapiteau, fit-elle en descendant de voiture.

\- N'est-ce pas ? reprit Roy en gonflant le torse.

\- C'est bon, c'est bon, intervint Riza. Il a déjà la grosse tête, inutile d'en rajouter. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire sur ces mots et ils se réunirent autour de la table du goûter. Ils l'avaient bien mérité, leur pause.

William aida sa femme à décharger les tenues et ils les posèrent dans le salon.

« Nous devrons faire des essayages pour s'assurer que tout va bien. Gustave m'a dit que tout serait parfait, mais il est prêt à se déplacer pour faire les retouches.

\- Après le goûter », décida Louise.

Celui-ci fut très animé. Les enfants avaient plein de questions pour le Général qui n'avait même pas le temps de boire son verre d'eau. Riza à ses côtés donna son goûter à Mathéo. Elle l'écoutait répondre aux questions, amusée, et tiqua lorsque le sujet du cercle de transmutation revint autour de la table. Elle croisa son regard et lui vint en aide.

« C'est un haut niveau d'alchimie que de savoir transmuter sans cercle, mais je vous assure, personne ne veut l'atteindre. »

Son ton était dur et franc. Il n'invitait pas à la discussion. Cependant, elle coula un regard tendre vers Roy. Il avait été tellement fort ce jour-là. Alors qu'elle allait mourir, il avait refusé d'effectuer une transmutation humaine, sachant ce qu'elle en pensait. Il avait accepté bien malgré lui de la perdre pour ne pas les laisser gagner. Ça n'avait pas marché bien sûr, mais cela l'avait beaucoup touché. En fait, elle avait été troublée de son combat intérieur. Dans d'autres circonstances et s'il croyait, comme beaucoup d'autres, que ça pouvait fonctionner, ce qui n'était pas le cas, il l'aurait fait. Sans hésiter, il aurait brisé le tabou ultime pour la ramener près de lui. Ce tabou qu'il n'avait pas brisé quand Maes était mort. Peut-être était-ce grâce aux frères Elric ?

Il leva une main tendre vers elle et la passa sur sa joue. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle le fixait toujours. Elle s'était perdue dans ses pensées, les yeux rivés sur son Général. Elle détourna le regard et Ethan qui ne comprenait pas ses histoires de cercle, revint sur son exploit.

Elle entendit distinctement son supérieur soupirer et sourit. C'était la rançon de la gloire.

Suite à cela, les hommes commencèrent à installer les tables sous le chapiteau et ce fut le tour des essayages. Tout le monde n'avait pas une tenue à essayer. Il n'y avait que les enfants Hawkeye, Rose, Louise et Charles. Les autres avaient apporté leurs propres tenues.

Louise fut satisfaite. Les plats finissaient de cuire, le chapiteau était monté, elle donna quartier libre aux filles. Si Riza essaya de les aider avec les tables et les chaises, elle fut priée d'aller voir ailleurs par sa très chère famille et tourna les talons en haussant les épaules. Tant pis.

Elle ne prit pas longtemps à décider de ce qu'elle voulait faire. Il y avait des sources chaudes un peu plus haut dans la forêt et elle comptait bien y faire un tour. Le Général était occupé, c'était le moment.

Elle monta dans sa chambre chercher des affaires et redescendit, un sac sur l'épaule.

« Oh ! Tu vas aux sources chaudes, fit Rose avec Mathéo dans les bras.

\- Oui, dis-le aux filles, si vous voulez venir. »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Non, je vais surveiller les enfants et je pense que Louise va vouloir rester là. J'en parle à Capucine et Jane. »

Riza acquiesça et prit le petit sentier au nord de la maison. Elle put apercevoir les hommes en plein aménagement du chapiteau avant de s'enfoncer dans la forêt.

Cependant, Jules et Gabriel l'avait bien vu faire et d'un regard, ils mirent au point leur plan.

« Hey Général ! Il y a un truc qu'il faut absolument que vous fassiez, commença Gabriel.

\- Oui, toi aussi, rétorqua Roy. Tu dois arrêter de me vouvoyer et de me donner du Général tout le temps, j'ai l'impression d'être au travail. »

Gabriel eut un sourire gêné et son frère en profita pour enchaîner.

« Il y a des sources chaudes plus haut dans la forêt. Tu devrais y aller avant tout le monde, après tout, tu as bien monté le chapiteau à toi tout seul. »

Roy fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Charles. Lui aussi avait un air sceptique. Les jumeaux avaient une idée derrière la tête.

« Après tout, si vous voulez y aller Roy, fit Charles. Vous pouvez. Nous avons presque fini. »

Ils avaient en effet avancé rapidement et Roy haussa les épaules. Très bien. Il suivit les indications des jumeaux et monta chercher des affaires.

Sitôt dans la maison, Charles les interrogea.

« Rien de grave Papa. Riza vient de monter aux sources chaudes, on leur aménage juste leur week-end », répondit Jules tandis que Gabriel pouffait.

Charles soupira et retourna au travail. Des enfants. Les jumeaux étaient de véritables gamins.

Ils virent Roy monter dans la forêt quelques minutes plus tard et furent d'autant plus réjouis.

Ce dernier pensait déjà avec bonheur aux sources chaudes. Il avait envie de se prélasser dedans pour enlever toute cette poussière.

Bientôt, il entendit l'eau couler et sentit l'air se faire plus chaud.

Il s'immobilisa en apercevant le bassin. Une femme était déjà dedans et il la reconnut aussitôt même de dos. Il comprit alors le plan des jumeaux.

Riza se retourna et il la vit rougir.

Elle avait de l'eau jusqu'au-dessus de la poitrine, mais nul doute qu'elle était nue.

« Je ne pensais pas vous voir ici, s'excusa Roy maladroitement.

\- J'imagine que c'est un coup des jumeaux dans ce cas. »

Il opina et elle haussa les épaules.

« Je vais vous laisser, signifia Roy.

\- Non ! reprit Riza. Si vous faites ça, ça va paraître suspect. »

Oui, en effet. Ils étaient tout de même censés être un couple.

« Je vais fermer les yeux », déclara Riza en s'exécutant.

Elle entendit le bruit des vêtements qu'on enlève puis celui de l'eau et attendit prudemment.

« C'est bon », informa Roy une fois dans l'eau.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et sentit ses joues se colorer. Son torse n'était pas submergé et cette vision était un peu trop plaisante.

Roy le vit mais ne dit rien. Ils restèrent prudemment à l'opposé l'un de l'autre, enfin, jusqu'à ce que des rires se fassent entendre.

Riza les reconnut aussitôt et dévisagea le Général.

« Mince, ce sont mes sœurs. »

Rose avait bien passé le mot, dommage...

« Venez, fit Roy.

\- Quoi ?

\- Venez, répéta-t-il un peu plus pressé. Je vous assure qu'un couple ne se tient pas aussi éloigné l'un de l'autre dans des sources chaudes. »

Elle piqua un fard cette fois-ci, mais se rapprocha de lui. Elle sentit son bras se poser sur ses épaules et l'attirer un peu plus contre lui. Il sentit sa poitrine contre son torse et ferma les yeux. Riza posa une main sur son torse pour l'éloigner un peu de sorte à ce qu'ils ne dérapent pas trop.

Bon sang, elle devait être rouge écrevisse à présent. Des exclamations de surprise les firent se retourner et ils virent Jane et Capucine, immobilisées sur le sentier.

Elles rougirent de concert et Roy put enfin s'éloigner de Riza.

« Excusez-nous, bafouilla Jane. Nous ne savions pas que vous étiez là.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal », répondit Roy.

Il réfléchit en urgence à la marche à suivre. Que devait-il faire ? Sortir et les laisser entre sœurs c'était encore la meilleure solution.

« Je vais vous laisser, déclara-t-il en se redressant un peu, dévoilant entièrement son torse.

\- Non ! Non ! Nous reviendrons plus tard », assura Capucine en prenant Jane par les épaules.

Elles partirent sans demander leur reste, mais tous les deux avaient perçu leur regard sur son flanc gauche. Sa cicatrice était toujours là. Elle était bien refermée, mais elle ne partirait jamais. La cautérisation par le feu, ça laissait des traces.

Roy soupira en se rasseyant.

« On a eu chaud, marmonna-t-il.

\- Désolée, fit Riza. C'est de ma faute tout ça.

\- Mais non, Riza. Il n'y a rien de grave, non ?

Elle opina et sentit son bras se poser sur ses épaules nues. Elle releva la tête pour se retrouver face à son sourire charmeur. Elle eut très chaud tout à coup.

Il se repositionna contre les pierres, la gardant près de lui. Elle s'appuya sur ses épaules dans un geste qui lui parut un peu trop naturel.

Enfin, ils purent profiter des sources chaudes.

Ils avaient conscience de dépasser les convenances, de franchir la limite qu'ils s'étaient fixés. Seulement, un accord tacite sembla s'installer entre eux. Ce week-end serait leur moment d'égarement, leur moment de folie, une bulle d'oxygène dans leur quotidien.

Ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot et sortirent une bonne demi-heure plus tard. Roy avait passé un bras autour de sa taille et ils marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre. Ils revirent vers la maison lentement, comme pour ne pas briser cet instant trop vite.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Une soirée dans les étoiles

**Titre : Week-end d'anniversaire**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : Tout public. (K+)**

**Personnages : Riza, Roy**

**Résumé : C'est l'anniversaire de mariage des parents de Riza. Roy et elle sont bien sûr invités. Ah ! Ai-je précisé qu'ils ne sont pas en couple ? Pour rassurer ses parents, Riza a menti et évidemment, Roy accepte de jouer le jeu, à leurs risques et périls. Royai ! Romance ++**

**Disclamer : Fma ne m'appartient pas T.T**

**Spoiler : Aucun **

**Notes : Attention ! Première grosse vague de romance, tenez-vous bien ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Une soirée dans les étoiles**

* * *

_Roy avait passé un bras autour de sa taille et ils marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre. Ils revirent vers la maison lentement, comme pour ne pas briser cet instant trop vite._

Personne ne fit de remarques, mais Jane et Capucine ne purent s'empêcher de rougir tandis que les jumeaux cachaient mal leur sourire malicieux. Cependant, Riza ne doutait pas qu'ils n'avaient pas programmé l'arrivée de ses sœurs. Ils ne devaient d'ailleurs pas être au courant. Tout le monde fit donc comme si rien ne s'était passé et la soirée fut calme. Le repas du soir était déjà préparé et tout avait été installé. Louise put enfin se poser dans le salon. Les adultes firent manger les enfants assez tôt pour être tranquilles et à vingt heures, ils étaient couchés.

Roy était assis sur un fauteuil du salon, un album à la main, lorsque Riza revint. Elle lui sourit, heureuse de le trouver là. C'était étrange comme elle s'habituait rapidement à le voir évoluer dans cette maison. Cette maison qui l'avait vu grandir et qu'elle aimait tant. Elle oubliait ses habitudes de Lieutenant ici. Elle oubliait de retenir ses sourires, de garder cette distance avec lui. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être elle-même en ces murs. Pour leur supercherie, ça les aidait certes, mais il y aurait un retour de bâton plus tard. Elle le savait, mais rien n'y faisait. Elle ne pouvait plus faire semblant, pas ici, pas maintenant.

Elle lisait dans son regard qu'il avait quelque chose à lui montrer et vint s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Elle retint une exclamation de surprise en se voyant au beau milieu de la page. C'était une photo d'elle autour de ses quinze ans. Son visage était en gros plan et ses yeux pétillaient de malice. Un sourire radieux illuminait l'image et des mèches blondes lumineuses l'encadraient.

Si cette photo l'avait séduit, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que l'armée avait détruit tout cela. La guerre avait brisé son innocence et son sourire. Elle avait tué la jeune fille qu'elle était pour en faire la femme à ses côtés aujourd'hui.

« Mais qui t'a donné ça ? » pesta Riza, un peu mal à l'aise.

Elle croisa cependant le regard de sa mère et comprit qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que d'elle.

En fait, chaque enfant avait un album dans la famille et Louise avait aussi fait d'autres albums avec toute la famille. Elle avait toujours été fascinée par la photographie depuis son invention.

Ainsi, Roy tourna la page et elle apparut encore et encore. Il y avait des photos d'elle bébé.

À quelques mois, dans les bras de sa mère.

À deux ans, titubant sur la place principale du village.

À trois ans sur un cheval juste devant son père.

À quatre ans, les pieds dans la rivière d'Arias qui traversait les pâturages.

À cinq ans, barbouillée de fraises.

À six ans avec un petit garçon blond à côté d'elle.

À sept ans, sur les épaules de son père.

À huit ans, en plein saut sur un grand cheval gris.

À neuf ans, trempée jusqu'aux os, mais riant la tête renversée.

À dix ans, emmitouflée comme jamais, debout dans la neige.

À onze, portant l'uniforme scolaire et avec un air sérieux qu'il connaissait.

À douze ans, blottie contre sa maman dans le canapé.

À treize ans, avec Lord, chiot à cette époque.

À quatorze ans, aux côtés d'un jeune garçon blond.

À quinze ans, en maillot de bain debout sur un rocher de la rivière.

À seize ans, lisant un livre au pied du grand chêne surplombant la maison.

À dix-sept ans, en train de cuisiner avec sa mère.

À dix-huit ans, dans un uniforme de l'armée d'Amestris.

Tellement jeune...

Ils continuaient de regarder l'album. Parfois il posait une question. Parfois, elle commentait une photo.

Les photos changèrent du tout au tout après ses dix-huit ans. La date au dos lui indiqua que deux ans s'étaient écoulés entre la dernière photo de ses dix-huit ans et celle qu'il regardait à présent.

Riza se tenait près de Lord, dans un coin du salon et elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. L'étincelle avait quitté ses yeux. Les photos suivantes étaient du même acabit. Il fut tenté de passer rapidement, mais n'y parvenait pas.

Enfin, l'année de ses vingt et un ans, les sourires revinrent. Ils étaient plus légers, moins lumineux, mais sincères. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour faire le calcul. Elle avait vingt et un an quand elle avait été affectée sous ses ordres. Il la connaissait avant bien sûr et c'est lui qui avait insisté pour la placer dans son équipe. Il savait qu'il aurait besoin de personnes comme elle pour atteindre son but.

Comprenant, il releva les yeux vers elle et croisa ses pupilles brillantes de larmes contenues.

Elle serrait les lèvres comme pour retenir son émotion. Il fut profondément troublé et sa conversation avec Charles lui revint. Lui qui pensait avoir sacrifié la vie de la jeune femme pour son rêve, l'entrainant avec elle, il se rendait compte que sans ça, elle n'aurait pas tenu. Elle avait eu besoin d'un but, d'un idéal.

Dire qu'il l'avait toujours considérée comme sa lumière. C'était elle qui le remettait sur le droit chemin. Elle était son phare au milieu de la tempête. À présent, il comprenait qu'il en était de même pour elle. Bien sûr, il s'en doutait en partie. Elle avait après tout voulu se laisser mourir quand Lust lui avait fait croire qu'il était mort.

Elle avait un doux sourire sur les lèvres à présent. Elle lisait dans ses yeux et l'observait tendrement.

Le menton relevé vers elle, il tressaillit alors qu'elle se penchait. Comme une caresse, elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y répondre qu'elle s'éloignait déjà.

Merci.

C'était ce que signifiait ce baiser. Merci de m'avoir sauvée.

Il opina, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Pourtant, il aurait voulu lui dire que sans elle, lui non plus ne pouvait rien. Il était faible sans elle. Il n'en était là aujourd'hui que grâce à Riza. La volonté même de se battre venait d'elle. Il ne voulait d'un monde meilleur que si elle était là pour y vivre.

Cependant, ce n'était pas l'endroit, ni le moment. Capucine et Charles mettaient la table, Louise lisait juste à côté, Jules et Gabriel n'allaient pas tarder à rentrer après avoir nourri les chevaux. Bref, ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Elle perçut cela aussi dans son regard et il comprit que ce n'était que partie remise.

Ils passèrent à table rapidement, laissant l'album sur la table basse, et entre deux plats, Jules proposa un tour au pub du village.

« Pourquoi pas, fit William, pensivement. Ça fait un moment qu'on n'a pas vu André.

\- Oui, c'est vrai », approuva Capucine.

Elle lança un œil à son mari qui opina et la décision fut prise. Roy haussa les épaules et Riza sourit.

Louise et Charles restèrent pour garder les enfants et chacun monta se changer.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous en bas une vingtaine de minutes plus tard.

Riza portait un débardeur blanc légèrement brodé et une longue jupe dans les tons orange et marron. Des motifs parcouraient le tissu et une ceinture marron soulignait la finesse de sa taille. Elle avait tressé ses cheveux et passa une veste en jean. Silencieusement, elle interrogea Roy du regard alors qu'il la détaillait. Il détourna les yeux, pris sur le fait, et lui tendit sa main.

Il sentit sa main fine se glisser dedans et il en fut surpris. C'était si simple d'avancer avec sa main dans la sienne. Il se sentait invincible ainsi.

Riza pensait exactement la même chose. Elle savoura la sensation de sa main chaude contre la sienne, le sentiment de sécurité qui en découlait, sa joie. Elle releva la tête vers Roy. Il regardait droit devant, confiant. Avec son pantalon noir et sa chemise blanche dont quelques boutons étaient laissés ouverts, il était très séduisant. C'était pourtant une tenue habituelle pour lui lorsqu'il ne portait pas l'uniforme. Seulement, en temps normal, Riza aurait refoulé ses pensées. Elle ne se serait pas permise de penser ça de son supérieur. Aujourd'hui, elle s'en fichait. Après tout, elle était censée être sa fiancée ce week-end.

Le chemin jusqu'au village fut bruyant. Ils pénétrèrent dans le pub en riant et un grand cri accueillit leur arrivée.

« Mais ce sont les petits Hawkeye ?! » fit un grand homme brun.

Il semblait avoir le même âge que Louise et Charles et son visage n'exprimait que la gaieté.

« André ! » fit William en s'avançant.

Le fameux André fit le tour du comptoir et salua chacun personnellement. Un rire joyeux perça ses lèvres quand il vit Riza.

« Mais c'est ma petite Riza ! »

Il se précipita vers elle et elle rit alors qu'il la soulevait littéralement dans ses bras.

« Bon sang ! Ça fait une éternité ! Nous étions tellement inquiets après tout... »

Il parut gêné un moment et se frotta la tête.

« Enfin, tout ce qui s'est passé quoi...

\- T'inquiète, fit Gabriel. Elle va bien not'e p'tite Riza. »

Il avait un air goguenard qu'André ne loupa pas et il se tourna vers Roy, le dernier membre du groupe.

« André, je te présente Roy Mustang, mon fiancé, déclara Riza, les joues rougies.

\- Bah ça ! Si je m'attendais. Vous êtes le Général Roy Mustang, c'est bien ça ? »

Ce dernier opina et serra la main qu'il lui tendait. André lança ensuite un drôle de regard à Riza.

« C'est ton supérieur si je ne m'abuse ?

\- Oui. C'est ça. »

Il approuva une nouvelle fois et retrouva son sourire.

« Bienvenue chez moi alors ! »

Roy lui rendit son sourire, touché de cet accueil.

Bientôt, ils furent attablés et André déposa un plateau de pintes sur la table.

« Cette tournée est la mienne. Je suis content de vous voir ici. »

Ils le remercièrent chaleureusement et trinquèrent à sa santé. André resta un moment à leur table à discuter et une musique entraînante se fit entendre.

« Oh ! » fit Jane en se levant.

Elle se tourna vers Riza et l'attrapa par le bras.

« Debout ! C'est notre chanson ! »

Cela fit rire André et Alex l'observa avec un air tendre.

« Jane ! » protesta Riza.

Mais elle se retrouva bien vite au milieu du bar et quelques hommes se levèrent pour pousser les tables. Jane fit des efforts démesurés pour entrainer sa sœur dans sa danse et celle-ci finit par éclater de rire avant de céder.

Roy ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle. Il l'aurait bien rejointe, mais il lui manquait un peu de courage. Il finit sa pinte, conversant avec Roméo à sa droite. Capucine ne tarda pas à rejoindre ses sœurs et la musique se fit plus forte. La luminosité diminua et d'autres personnes les rejoignirent sur la piste de danse improvisée.

Roméo fut finalement entraîné par sa femme et Riza en profita pour venir s'asseoir à ses côtés. Essoufflée, elle lui sourit.

« Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle en récupérant sa pinte délaissée.

\- Oui, ne vous en faites pas. J'aime beaucoup cet endroit.

\- Moi aussi. Il me rappelle tellement de souvenirs. »

Elle avait un air rêveur. Soudain, elle sentit sa main se poser sur la sienne.

« Viendriez-vous danser avec moi ? » questionna-t-il en se penchant vers elle.

Son sourire servit de réponse et il en fut troublé. Ce sourire n'avait donc pas disparu. De même que ses yeux pétillants. Non, ils étaient toujours là et il fut assez égoïste pour penser que c'était pour lui.

Elle but une gorgée de bière et se leva, sa main dans la sienne.

La musique venait de changer en un air rythmé assez exotique. Trouver ses repères sur la piste avec Riza fut aisée. Ils étaient tellement habitués à travailler ensemble. Ils savaient anticiper les mouvements de l'autre et lisaient dans leurs yeux.

Il la fit tourner sur elle-même et la ramena contre lui habilement. Elle suivait ses gestes avec grâce, comme s'ils avaient toujours dansé ensemble.

Elle n'était pas spécialement bonne danseuse. Elle aimait ça, mais ne pratiquait pas souvent. Cependant, dans les bras de Roy, c'était différent. Lui était bon danseur et il la menait adroitement. Elle n'avait aucun mal à le suivre.

Ils avaient oublié les autres dès les premières secondes, savourant leur danse, le contact de leur corps, leurs mains jointes et leurs sourires. Le temps passa rapidement.

À vrai dire, ils furent surpris lorsque Jane les interrompit, un peu gênée.

« Nous allons rentrer. Il est bientôt une heure du matin et si nous voulons être en forme demain, il vaut mieux partir. »

Riza qui s'était retrouvée contre le torse de Roy releva un regard étonné vers elle.

« Une heure ?! »

Ils s'entreregardèrent.

« Oui, nous vous suivons », fit Roy.

Les autres partirent devant et le couple se sépara à regret.

« C'était... marmonna Roy, perturbé.

\- Bien, compléta Riza sans un doute. Merci. »

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

Un deuxième, compta-t-il mentalement. Un deuxième baiser de remerciement.

Ils prirent leurs affaires et saluèrent André avant de sortir.

L'air était frais et leur fit du bien. Les étoiles brillaient intensément dans le ciel ce soir-là.

Aucun d'eux ne sut vraiment qui avait pris la main de qui, mais ils marchèrent très lentement sur le chemin de retour. Ils entendaient les rires des autres devant eux.

Roy s'arrêta en quittant le village. Il se tourna vers elle, un peu hagard. Elle en fut inquiète et l'interrogea.

« Je... je dois te dire que... à propos de tes photos... »

Il se sentait maladroit. Mais quel âge avait-il bon sang ? Il inspira un grand coup et il la sentit serrer un peu plus fort sa main.

« Non, ce n'est pas à propos de tes photos. C'est juste que... moi aussi. »

Elle le fixa sans comprendre. Il était troublé et elle ne parvenait pas à saisir le sens de ses mots.

« Moi aussi je te dois des remerciements. »

Elle comprit cette fois.

« En fait, j'ai toujours pensé que j'étais celui qui avait besoin de toi. Il m'est arrivé de croire que tu gâchais ta vie dans l'armée. Je n'avais pas compris... je n'avais pas compris que tu en avais besoin. Que me suivre te permettait... que c'était...

\- De vivre », compléta Riza doucement.

Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens et fut surpris de sa sincérité.

« Si je ne t'avais pas rencontré Roy, si je ne t'avais pas suivi, je ne serais plus là, déclara-t-elle lentement. Tu m'as permis de tenir et surtout de croire... de croire qu'il y a du bon en chacun de nous. Tu m'as permis d'espérer. C'est pour ça que je te suis et que je te suivrai toujours... Tu es mon espoir. »

Ce n'était pas une déclaration d'amour, mais cela fit le même effet pour Roy. Elle avait levé les yeux au ciel et observait les étoiles. Brillantes, inaccessibles.

Elle baissa la tête vers lui en sentant sa main sur sa joue. Elle posa la sienne dessus et ferma les yeux.

« Roy », susurra-t-elle avec un sourire tendre.

Une boule d'émotions étreignait sa gorge et il l'attira contre lui presque brutalement. Elle passa ses mains dans son dos et le serra fort.

L'avoir dans ses bras était comme une bénédiction. Il avait l'impression de vivre un moment attendu depuis toujours.

« Riza, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Je ne... »

Il s'éloigna pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Elle ne comprenait pas. Il devait lui expliquer. Il devait lui dire, maintenant.

« Je suis le plus chanceux, souffla-t-il, ne sachant pas par où commencer. Sans toi, moi non plus je ne serais plus là depuis longtemps. Je serais certainement un homme sans vie, aveuglé pour les remords et les regrets. C'est toi mon espoir. Au début, j'avais juste besoin d'allié. J'avais besoin d'un bras droit, de quelqu'un en qui avoir confiance. Puis... j'ai compris. Peu importe le nombre d'alliés, toi... toi tu étais unique et essentielle.

\- Roy, je... »

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, l'interrompant. Non, elle devait savoir.

« C'est pour toi, Riza. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

« C'est pour toi que je me lève chaque matin. C'est pour toi que je vais travailler et que je fais toute cette paperasse. C'est pour toi que j'ai continué à me battre quand Maes est mort. C'est pour toi que j'ai continué à avancer quand Havoc a été paralysé. C'est pour toi que j'ai mené cette rébellion. C'est pour toi que j'ai recouvré la vue. C'est pour toi que je veux changer ce pays. Tout ça Riza... c'est pour toi. Parce que je veux te voir heureuse, parce que je veux que tu sois fière de moi. Tu dois trouver cela très égoïste, mais je ne le fais pas pour le peuple, ni pour le pays. Je le fais pour toi. Parce que... »

Il ouvrit des grands yeux. Les mots étaient bloqués dans sa gorge. Devait-il les dire ? Était-elle prête à les entendre ?

Il voyait les larmes couler sur ses joues et ses mains trembler dans les siennes. Il lut son accord dans ses yeux et un puissant sentiment de bonheur l'envahit.

« C'est pour toi, parce que je t'aime. »

Elle souriait à travers ses larmes et il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes délicatement. Elles étaient humides et avaient le goût des larmes. Il saisit son visage entre ses mains et embrassa ses paupières gonflées. Plus rien ne le retenait à présent.

« Je t'aime », répéta-t-il en embrassant son front.

Il déposa un autre baiser sur sa mâchoire et retrouva le chemin de ses lèvres. Il la sentait toujours sanglotante et il la serra à nouveau contre lui.

« Je t'aime, Riza », répéta-t-il comme une litanie.

Elle entendait son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. Fermant les yeux, elle se lova un peu plus contre lui.

Soudain, il la sentit se reculer et il croisa son regard déterminé.

« Quoi ? fit-il, amusé. Est-ce que tu vas me retourner mes sentiments ? »

Il avait un sourire charmeur, mais elle perçut l'émotion. C'était son système de défense.

Elle lui rendit son sourire. Elle le ferait tomber dans ce cas-là.

« Oui, répondit-elle, beaucoup plus sérieuse. Quand la guerre s'est terminée, j'étais vide et... j'y ai pensé... »

Il perdit son sourire. Lui aussi y avait pensé : se donner la mort.

« ... je me réveillais chaque nuit en sueur, horrifiée. Je ne pouvais plus dormir. Manger me donnait la nausée. La vie me dégoûtait. Comment pouvait-on vivre alors que tant d'autres étaient morts ! »

La détresse passait dans sa voix. Cela le bouleversa. Il était rare qu'ils parlent d'Ishbal ensemble.

« Puis, j'ai été mutée dans ton équipe. On s'était déjà rencontré bien sûr. On avait fait de nombreuses missions ensemble. Dès le premier jour, tu m'as tout dévoilé. Tu m'as raconté tes plans, tes espoirs et tes rêves. Parce que tu y croyais si fort, ils sont devenus les miens. Ils sont devenus ma raison de vivre. Et j'ai appris à te connaître, je t'ai protégé, je t'ai aidé, rassuré. Le lien que nous avions créé pendant la guerre s'est renforcé. Je... »

Elle hoqueta, retenant ses larmes.

« Je n'avais pas compris alors. Rien compris... »

Elle avait les yeux baissés et les releva soudain.

« Mais quand Lust s'est trouvée face à moi et qu'elle m'a dit t'avoir tué, quelque chose s'est brisé en moi. Le désespoir est revenu comme une vague et... »

Elle pleurait vraiment cette fois.

« Plus rien ne comptait. Si tu n'étais pas là, la vie n'avait plus d'intérêt. Plus tard, j'ai réalisé. L'espoir que je portais en moi ne concernait pas un monde meilleur, ou une armée au service du peuple. Mon rêve c'était toi. Tu es mon espoir, Roy. Ou plutôt, corrigea-t-elle en levant les yeux vers le ciel, mon étoile. Mon univers. La vie n'est pas triste sans toi, elle est inexistante. Tu es mon tout et... »

Elle avait retrouvé un sourire malicieux malgré ses larmes.

« Et je t'aime », souffla-t-elle avant de l'embrasser à son tour.

Il y répondit passionnément, la serrant contre lui. Elle l'enlaça et rit contre sa bouche alors qu'il la faisait tourner contre lui.

« Oh oui, ce que je t'aime », reprit Riza entre deux baisers.

Ils rirent tous deux et restèrent longtemps ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre au milieu du chemin. Ils n'entendirent pas le craquement d'une branche et encore moins le reniflement d'une jeune femme.

Celle-ci remonta rapidement jusqu'à la maison.

« Eh bien, fit Alex en la voyant arriver. Tu en as mis du temps ? Mais ils ne sont pas avec toi ?!

\- Jane, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » questionna William en la faisant entrer.

Elle paraissait bouleversée et les larmes coulaient à flot sur ses joues rougies.

« Rien, hoqueta-t-elle.

\- Voyons, fit Capucine d'un ton doux, la prenant dans ses bras. Ce n'est pas rien qui te met dans cet état. »

Elle apprécia l'étreinte de sa sœur et parvint à sécher ses larmes.

« Ils vont bien, rassura-t-elle finalement. Ne les attendons pas. »

Elle s'avança vers l'escalier comme si de rien n'était, essuyant ses joues.

« Oui, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Ensemble, ils iront bien. »

Personne ne comprit, mais ils décidèrent de reporter cette conversation à plus tard et montèrent se coucher.

Riza et Roy ne rentrèrent que bien plus tard. Dans leurs yeux brillaient comme des millions d'étoiles. Ils montèrent jusqu'à leur chambre, mains dans la main, et des promesses d'infini dans leur regard.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Changement de programme !

**Titre : Week-end d'anniversaire**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : Tout public. (K+)**

**Personnages : Riza, Roy**

**Résumé : C'est l'anniversaire de mariage des parents de Riza. Roy et elle sont bien sûr invités. Ah ! Ai-je précisé qu'ils ne sont pas en couple ? Pour rassurer ses parents, Riza a menti et évidemment, Roy accepte de jouer le jeu, à leurs risques et périls. Royai ! Romance ++**

**Disclamer : Fma ne m'appartient pas T.T**

**Spoiler : Aucun **

**Notes : Hello ! Et voici la suite avec encore du retard. Je suis désolée. Pour me faire pardonner, je poste le chapitre suivant demain. Merci pour vos reviews. Ça me fait hyper plaisir ** Un peu plus d'action dans ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. **

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Changement de programme !**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, tous étaient réunis autour de la table du petit-déjeuner. Enfin tous, sauf deux personnes. Il était tout juste neuf heures, mais il y avait beaucoup de choses à faire ce matin-là.

« Eh bien, c'est étrange, fit Louise. Riza n'est toujours pas levée. Ça ne lui ressemble pas... »

En effet, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Jane se leva aussitôt.

« Je vais la chercher », fit-elle, en disparaissant déjà dans le salon.

Elle se doutait qu'avec les paroles qu'elle avait entendues la veille, ils n'avaient certainement pas beaucoup dormi. Rien que d'y repenser lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux.

Elle arriva devant la porte et frappa. Aucune réponse. Elle recommença, appelant sa sœur. Encore une fois, il n'y eut aucun bruit.

Précautionneusement, elle entrebâilla la porte. La lumière filtrait à travers les rideaux et une douce pénombre baignait la chambre. Riza et Roy dormaient.

Elle sourit tendrement face à spectacle. Il était allongé sur le dos, sa sœur blottie contre lui si bien qu'elle ne voyait que son dos nu. Les draps avaient glissé, dévoilant le haut de leurs corps. Nul doute sur leur activité de la nuit.

« Riza ? » appela-t-elle doucement.

Enfin, sa sœur sembla l'entendre et elle gémit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jane ? marmonna-t-elle, reconnaissant juste la voix de sa sœur.

\- Il est bientôt neuf et demi », informa Jane.

Elle était restée à la porte et Riza se redressa un peu. Elle repoussa ses longs cheveux et opina.

« J'arrive », fit-elle, en ramenant le drap contre elle.

Jane lui sourit et sortit.

Riza s'étira et elle sentit une main passer sur son ventre.

« Debout, fit-elle en y enlaçant ses doigts. Il est déjà tard. »

Il marmonna d'inintelligibles paroles. Roy n'avait jamais été du matin. Elle rit et se lova contre lui.

Il sentit ses lèvres taquines sur les siennes. Une fois, deux fois.

Il grogna et tenta de la retenir, mais elle s'échappait déjà. Il ouvrit les yeux à temps pour la voir entrer dans la salle de bain, entièrement nue. Ses cheveux retombaient dans son dos et elle se retourna vers lui, main sur la hanche.

« Tu viens ? »

Il ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et ils s'enfermèrent dans la salle de bain.

Les autres finissaient de déjeuner quand ils descendirent.

« Désolée maman, fit Riza qui n'avait aucune excuse à lui donner.

\- Nous n'avons pas commencé encore », déclara Charles.

Ils se servirent juste une tasse de café et les derniers préparatifs débutèrent.

Les tables furent dressées ainsi que les plats. Les pièces du bas furent réorganisées ainsi que les chambres. Il s'agissait d'accueillir beaucoup de monde dans la maison.

Enfin, chacun remonta se préparer. Un soleil radieux brillait dehors et vers onze heures, un jeune homme blond pénétra dans la maison.

« Hey ! fit-il en saluant Louise. Je suis un peu avance mais je voulais voir si tu avais besoin d'aide.

\- Ah ! Mon petit Teddy. Quel plaisir ! Je veux bien que tu installes les bouquets de fleurs sur les tables. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Grand, le torse large, les cheveux mi-longs noués en catogan, Teddy était bel homme et il le savait. Il arborait un sourire charmeur.

Les enfants Hawkeye redescendirent les uns après les autres et il les salua avec affection.

« Teddy ! s'écria Riza avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, et toi ? »

Elle acquiesça et s'éloignant un peu, jeta un œil à Roy. Il s'avança à ses côtés.

« Je te présente Roy Mustang, mon fiancé. Roy, voici Teddy Hollens, notre voisin et ami d'enfance.

\- Enchanté », salua Roy avec un sourire.

Il adorait découvrir de nouvelles parties de la vie de Riza. Ils se serrèrent la main et Louise rompit ses retrouvailles. Le vieux phonographe faisait des siennes et une fête sans musique n'en était pas une. Charles se pencha sur le problème tandis que les autres commençaient à accueillir les invités.

Roy eut à peine le temps de parler à Riza. Il vit défiler un régiment de personnes blondes et tenta bien de retenir quelques prénoms, mais cela semblait vain. Ils eurent le droit à de nombreuses félicitations et ils furent heureux d'avoir un prétexte pour s'éclipser. Louise les envoyait chercher les bouteilles dans la cave.

Sitôt dans la cave, ils soupirèrent de concert avant de s'entreregarder et de rire.

« Tu es superbe, complimenta Roy en caressant son dos.

\- Merci, sourit-elle, toi aussi. »

Elle portait une jolie robe bordeaux au col bateau libérant ses épaules. Elle était cintrée, soulignant sa taille fine et s'évasait ensuite sur ses jambes fines.

Un chignon élégant dont s'échappaient quelques mèches ainsi que des petits talons complétaient sa tenue. Ce qu'il préférait restait l'éclat dans ses yeux et son sourire communicatif. Elle était heureuse et c'est ça qui la rendait superbe.

Roy lui était à peine plus formel que d'habitude. Il portait un veston gris en plus de sa chemise blanche et de son pantalon à pinces noir.

Elle caressa son col délicatement et regretta d'avoir mis un rouge à lèvres si vif. Elle ne pouvait pas l'embrasser à présent.

Roy eut un sourire malicieux, comprenant son dilemme et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

« Dépêchons-nous de ramener ses bouteilles avant que ta mère ne s'inquiète. »

Une bonne ambiance régnait dans la cour. Tous étaient installés à table et profitait du repas et de leurs proches.

Roy était incroyablement à l'aise. Il sentait bien quelques regards sur lui, mais rien de trop insistant et Riza fit de son mieux pour l'intégrer. Autant dire qu'il passa un très bon moment.

Le repas s'éternisa et ils ne sortirent de table qu'à trois heures. Ce fut le temps d'une balade digestive.

Ils revenaient doucement quand Roméo qui était restée avec Capucine et les enfants les rejoignit en courant. Il remonta le groupe de marcheurs jusqu'à tomber sur Roy et Riza.

« Général, un appel pour vous au salon », dit-il à bout de souffle.

Ils perçurent de suite l'urgence de la situation. Aussitôt, le couple se mit à courir et Riza fut contente d'avoir troqué ses talons contre des chaussures plus adaptées à la marche.

Capucine les attendait sur le seuil, Mathéo dans ses bras. Elle semblait inquiète.

Ils passèrent devant elle et Roy attrapa le téléphone, s'attendant à tout. Riza prit l'écouteur individuel et resta debout tandis qu'il prenait place dans le fauteuil.

« Général Roy Mustang.

\- Général, c'est Fuery. Heureusement que vous aviez laissé ce numéro d'urgence. Le Lieutenant n'est pas loin de vous ?

\- Elle est là », assura Roy.

Bien sûr, ils avaient les mêmes numéros d'urgence. Ces numéros qu'ils n'utilisaient jamais en temps normal, sauf ce week-end évidemment. Fuery eut le tact de ne rien dire et enchaîna.

« Il y a eu un effraction au QG la nuit dernière. »

Ils froncèrent les sourcils, cherchant le rapport avec eux.

« Les soldats sont formels, ils ont vu les cambrioleurs et il s'agit du groupe des Ten en cavale. Ils ont pris un dossier.

\- Un seul dossier ? nota Roy.

\- Oui, confirma Fuery. Le dossier du Lieutenant. »

Ces mots leur firent froid dans le dos.

« Ils ont juré de se venger de vous, Général, et... enfin vous connaissez le meilleur moyen de vous atteindre. »

Roy médita ses paroles et leva les yeux vers Riza. S'ils avaient son dossier, ils connaissaient son adresse. Que faire ?

« Ils ont été vu à East City cependant et ils ont pris un train pour le nord, ce qui est étrange... » ajouta Fuery.

Ils se lancèrent un regard sceptique.

« Ont-ils été surpris pendant le cambriolage ? questionna Roy.

\- Oui, un homme a été blessé.

\- Peut-être repoussent-ils leur vengeance ? » marmonna Roy.

Dans tous les cas, ils ne pouvaient pas partir. Les mercenaires pouvaient s'en prendre à la famille de Riza s'ils retournaient à Central.

« Ils n'ont pris que le dossier du Lieutenant donc potentiellement, ils ne savent pas que je suis ici, ce qui est un avantage, continua Roy.

\- Le train pour le nord est peut-être une diversion », émit Riza.

Roy approuva gravement.

« C'est possible en effet. Avez-vous contacté le reste de l'équipe ?

\- Oui, répondit Fuery. Nous avions décidé de faire un week-end ensemble. Nous vous en avons parlé lundi mais vous n'étiez pas disponibles. J'ai la radio portable sur mes genoux et nous sommes en route pour vous rejoindre », informa le Sergent-chef.

Cela les rassura et ils s'entreregardèrent quelques secondes, le temps de décider quoi faire.

« Ok, conclut Roy. Dans combien de temps pouvez-vous être ici ? »

Il y eut des grésillements et ils patientèrent quelques secondes.

« Laissez nous deux heures, fit Fuery. Dans deux heures au plus tard, nous sommes là. Havoc est au volant. »

Ils sourirent. Havoc conduisait vite et avait de bons réflexes d'où la précision.

« Parfait. Nous nous préparons à les accueillir en attendant.

\- Bien mon Général. »

Il raccrocha et soupira avant de lever les yeux vers Riza. Elle avait retrouvé son masque de Lieutenant.

« Je suis désolé », dit-il simplement.

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Nous n'y pouvons rien. Faisons de notre mieux.

\- Oui... je pense que nous allons avoir le droit à quelques commentaires, marmonna-t-il, faisant référence à l'équipe.

\- C'est moi qui m'excuse pour ça, répondit Riza dans un murmure.

\- Non, ne t'excuse pas. Pas pour ça. »

Il avait un sourire tendre et soudainement, il se leva.

« Allons-y. »

Elle le suivit et en quelques minutes, toutes les armes de la maison furent rassemblées dans le salon. Il y avait là un fusil longue portée que Riza avait gardé de la guerre. Il avait été détruit, mais elle l'avait remonté pièce par pièce et il était opérationnel. Elle avait bien sûr ses deux pistolets de service et ils avaient tous deux leur couteau de chasse. Entre Roy et Riza, ils avaient au moins quatre paires de gants.

Par ailleurs, Riza parvint à trouver de vieux talkie-walkies. Ils les essayèrent et furent ravis de constater qu'ils fonctionnaient encore. Le Lieutenant emprunta les jumelles de son père et elle partit enfiler une tenue un peu plus pratique. Elle revint vêtue d'un pantalon noir souple et d'un tee-shirt de même couleur. Elle noua ses cheveux en une longue tresse de sorte à ce qu'ils ne la gênent pas.

Capucine qui les regardait faire de la porte ouvrait des grands yeux inquiets. Roméo avait posé une main sur sa taille et la caressait doucement.

« En tout cas, ils auront du mal à parvenir jusqu'ici. Ils vont certainement devoir demander leur chemin au village. »

Roy opina.

« Plus de la moitié du village assiste à la fête. Les autres sont soit ailleurs, soit en train de se reposer avant ce soir, informa Capucine.

\- Donc nous allons descendre au village et les cueillir là-bas », déclara Roy avec un sourire carnassier.

Riza chargea chaque arme et les rangea méthodiquement. Elle lui tendit une paire de gants et ils sortirent.

« Pour maman, fit la jolie blonde. Ne lui dis rien. Juste que nous avons un message à envoyer du village. Et empêche-les de descendre.

\- Nous ferons de notre mieux, fit Roméo.

\- Au moindre coup de feu, les garçons n'hésiteront pas à vous rejoindre, ajouta Capucine.

\- Je sais, répondit Riza.

\- On y va », fit Roy, motivé.

Il s'agissait de partir avant que les autres ne reviennent.

Ils se mirent à couvert dans la forêt presque aussitôt et coupèrent à travers bois pour rejoindre le village. L'endroit était effectivement désert.

Ils choisirent d'aller à la gare. C'était le lieu où toute personne perdue irait demander son chemin.

Tom qui tenait le guichet lisait tranquillement un bouquin.

« Tiens ! Mais c'est la petite Riza ! Ça faisait longtemps.

\- Oui, c'est vrai Tom. J'ai un service assez urgent à te demander.

\- Vas-y, je t'écoute. »

Elle lui expliqua brièvement la situation et ils s'assurèrent qu'il avait bien compris son rôle avant de le quitter pour mettre en place le reste de leur plan.

Une bonne heure plus tard, deux voitures noires pénétrèrent dans le village. Un homme blond aux allures de catcheurs en descendit et entra dans la gare.

« Bonjour, fit-il avec un sourire. Nous cherchons la maison des Hawkeye.

\- Bonjour. Ah oui, la maison des Hawkeye. C'est un peu compliqué pour y aller. Attendez, je vais vous faire un plan. »

Tom sortit un papier et traça un cercle représentant le village.

« Nous sommes là. Il n'y a pas de route directe donc vous devez passer par ici pour y aller. »

Il lui dessina le chemin en rouge et lui donna la carte.

« Vous y serez dans une vingtaine de minutes.

\- Merci », fit l'homme en la prenant.

Il ressortit avec un air ravi et remonta dans la voiture. Tom attendit qu'elles se soient éloignées pour lâcher Black Hayate.

« Vas-y mon grand, tu peux les prévenir. »

Le chien aboya et fonça à travers la forêt. Il retrouva bien vite sa maîtresse et celle-ci lui attribua une caresse, satisfaite. Elle se remit en position et prit son talkie-walkie.

« Ils sont en chemin.

\- Bien reçu, répondit le Général. Je prépare l'accueil. »

Quelques kilomètres plus loin, deux voitures s'enfonçaient dans les routes impraticables de l'arrière-pays. Phil, le conducteur du premier véhicule, pestait comme jamais. Les nids de poule devaient tuer ses pneus et ils avaient beaucoup de route à faire ensuite.

Les quatre autres lascars prenaient leur mal en patience. Le gars de la gare leur avait dit de compter une vingtaine de minutes pour rejoindre la baraque, mais à la vitesse où ils allaient et étant donné qu'ils s'étaient trompés de chemin entre temps, ce serait plutôt trente.

En plus, cela faisait des heures qu'ils étaient assis dans cette voiture. Ils n'en pouvaient plus et commençaient à regretter cette idée. Seul Arthur, le chef de la bande, était relativement content. Il tenait toujours le plan de Tom en main, guidant son collègue.

Dans l'autre voiture, l'ambiance était sensiblement la même. George, le conducteur, marmonnait dans son coin tandis que les autres restaient silencieux. Par moment, un homme gémissait lorsque la voiture bougeait un peu trop. Pâle comme la mort, il se tenait le ventre, priant pour que ses blessures ne se rouvrent pas.

Un crissement de pneus se fit entendre et Phil jura violemment. Il pila net et George n'eut d'autres choix que de lui rentrer dedans. Ils sentirent la voiture s'affaisser d'un coup avant de s'arrêter.

Les deux conducteurs sortirent en râlant. Sur les deux voitures, trois pneus étaient à plat et l'arrière et l'avant respectif de chacune étaient défoncés.

« Mais c'est quoi ça ?! » s'écria George en donnant un franc coup de pied dans la voiture.

Darius gémit un peu plus, recroquevillé à l'arrière.

« Des clous rouillés », fit Phil.

Ils se penchèrent vers les clous. Écrabouillés et dans un sale état, ils devaient être là depuis longtemps.

« Que fait-on ? demanda l'un.

\- On continue à pied, décréta Arthur, le chef de la bande. Ça nous fera du bien. »

Les hommes opinèrent et ils laissèrent Darius sur place avec Pierre. Ce dernier en profita pour regarder les blessures de l'autre et essayer de refaire son pansement. Il faudrait voir un médecin au plus vite.

Les huit hommes restants s'enfoncèrent sur le chemin. Au détour d'un virage, ils se retrouvèrent face à un véritable mur de pierre. Ils longèrent le mur sans comprendre.

Il y avait eu un effondrement ou quelque chose comme ça ?

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent au milieu d'un ravin à sec. Les falaises faisaient peut-être quinze mètres de hauteur. Ils continuèrent à avancer. Après tout, ils étaient toujours sur le chemin donc ce ravin devait bien déboucher quelque part. Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils pensaient jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit perçant ne retentisse et qu'Arthur ne s'écroule devant. Il se tenait la jambe en gémissant et aussitôt, ils dégainèrent leurs armes. Un second coup de feu empêcha George d'attraper la sienne. Il tint son épaule, la rage dans les yeux.

Ils n'avaient nulle part où se mettre à couvert, aussi, ils n'avaient d'autres choix que de faire demi-tour.

Portant Arthur, ils se replièrent et s'immobilisèrent net face au Général Roy Mustang.

« Rendez-vous tout de suite avant que chacun d'entre vous ne se prenne une balle », conseilla-t-il avec tout son sérieux.

Il voulait que cette histoire se finisse vite et bien. Comme un avertissement, un troisième coup de feu retentit et Phil qui aidait Arthur à marcher se retrouva à terre à son tour. Arthur lui tomba dessus et ils grognèrent tous deux.

« Jamais ! », pesta Arthur en levant son arme.

Roy posa une main au sol et un mur lui servit de bouclier. Il claqua des doigts et un cercle de feu se dessina autour du groupe.

Une voiture klaxonna et de son viseur, Riza vit son père en sortir, accompagné par Havoc, Fuery, Falman et Breda qu'il avait manifestement guidés jusque ici.

« Lâchez vos armes ! » cria Havoc en les prenant en joue.

Roy se permit un sourire. Son équipe au complet, ils n'avaient aucune chance.

Ils semblèrent se résigner et les hommes de Mustang les rejoignirent pour attacher tout ce petit monde. Une équipe d'East City ne devait pas tarder à arriver pour les emmener. Elle devait à la base les aider à les appréhender, mais le plan de Roy et Riza avait fonctionné parfaitement.

Ils n'avaient eu aucun mal à les éloigner de la maison des Hawkeye, à les faire quitter les voitures et à les acculer dans le ravin.

« Il en manque deux », déclara Riza en descendant souplement un bord du ravin un peu plus abordable.

Elle portait son fusil sur l'épaule et son talkie-walkie à la ceinture.

« En effet, le blessé doit en faire partie. Méfions-nous. Ils ont entendu les coups de feu. »

Riza opina et donna son fusil à Havoc ainsi que son talkie-walkie.

« Restez avec eux. Nous nous occupons des deux autres », déclara Roy.

Riza dégaina un pistolet et suivit le Général.

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt tandis que les autres patientaient ici.

Breda et Falman s'occupaient de donner les premiers soins aux blessés quand une seconde voiture arriva. Roméo, Alex et William en sortirent, visiblement prêts à en découdre.

Tous sursautèrent en entendant les coups de feu au loin. Puis, un silence lourd s'abattit sur la forêt.

« Que s'est-il passé ? questionna William.

\- Il en manquait deux, informa Charles.

\- Vous inquiétez pas. Ils vont nous les ramener sans soucis, rassura Havoc, une cigarette à la bouche. Alors comme ça, vous êtes de la famille de Lieutenant.

\- Oui, je suis son père, Charles Hawkeye.

\- Enchanté, Sous-Lieutenant Havoc.

\- On a entendu parler de vous, nota William. Moi je suis William, le frère de Riza. »

Ils firent ainsi les présentations et discutaient tranquillement quand Riza et Roy revinrent avec un homme. Ils avaient quelques égratignures mais ils allaient bien.

« Nous avons laissé le second là-bas. Il est trop mal en point pour bouger. C'était stupide de le trimbaler en voiture », déclara Roy en fusillant Arthur du regard.

Bien que blessés, la vie des autres n'était pas en danger. Riza n'avait touché aucun point vital.

« Je prends une voiture et je vais chercher le médecin, déclara Riza.

\- Nous venons avec toi, décida William.

\- Je me demande déjà ce que vous faites ici », marmonna la jolie blonde.

Roy eut un sourire amusé et elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Allez en route ! »

Ils revinrent assez rapidement avec Lily, le médecin du village. C'était une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années. Ses cheveux roux étaient négligemment attachés en une queue de cheval et ses grosses lunettes lui donnaient un air perdu. Cependant, elle suivit Riza sans broncher.

Fuery et Charles repartirent vers le village pour accueillir l'équipe d'East City.

En somme, ils attendirent une bonne heure avant que tout ce petit monde ne soit embarqué en direction de la prison pour certains, de l'hôpital pour d'autres.

Ils étaient bien dix-neuf heures quand ils arrivèrent enfin à la maison des Hawkeye.

Louise les attendait sous le porche, mains sur les hanches. Elle poussa une exclamation d'horreur en voyant la chemise tachée de Roy. C'était le sang de Darius. Ils avaient nettoyé sa plaie comme ils pouvaient en attendant l'arrivée du médecin.

« Tout va bien maman, rassura Riza. Le groupe a été appréhendé et ils sont loin à l'heure actuelle. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, visiblement tiraillée entre deux sentiments, et finalement, elle soupira avant de fondre sur Riza.

« Bon sang ! J'ai eu tellement peur ! Et les garçons qui avaient décidé de vous rejoindre.

\- Nous sommes désolés de vous avoir inquiétée », fit Roy, posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

Elle haussa une épaule et essuya une larme.

« C'est bon. Oublions tout ça et allez vous changer ! Oh ! Mais vous nous avez ramené du monde. »

L'équipe du Général attendait toujours en retrait et avant que Riza ne dise quoi que ce soit, Louise les invita tous à rester. Ils la remercièrent bruyamment et se présentèrent.

Étonnement, les jumeaux les adoptèrent aussitôt. Ils sentaient, à raison, qu'ils auraient beaucoup de choses à partager tous les six. Des informations à propos de Riza bien sûr.

Celle-ci soupira avant qu'une petite tête blonde ne fonce sur elle.

« Tata Riza ! Tu as tué tous les méchants ? questionna Alice avec des grands yeux innocents.

\- Nous les avons arrêtés oui, et ils vont devoir répondre de leurs crimes », rectifia Riza en la prenant dans ses bras.

La fillette approuva et avec un grand sourire la serra contre elle.

« Nous allons nous débarbouiller alors », déclara Riza après un regard sur Roy et elle-même.

Louise approuva aussitôt et Riza en profita pour demander aux membres de son équipe de monter des matelas. Il n'y avait pas de place ailleurs, aussi ils dormiraient dans sa chambre. De toute façon, Riza pressentait que personne ne dormirait beaucoup.


	7. Chapitre 7 : La soirée

**Titre : Week-end d'anniversaire**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : Tout public. (K+)**

**Personnages : Riza, Roy**

**Résumé : C'est l'anniversaire de mariage des parents de Riza. Roy et elle sont bien sûr invités. Ah ! Ai-je précisé qu'ils ne sont pas en couple ? Pour rassurer ses parents, Riza a menti et évidemment, Roy accepte de jouer le jeu, à leurs risques et périls. Royai ! Romance ++**

**Disclamer : Fma ne m'appartient pas T.T**

**Spoiler : Aucun **

**Notes : Hello ! Et voici le chapitre 7. Je posterai le 8 vendredi ! Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : La soirée**

* * *

_[...] Riza en profita pour demander aux membres de son équipe de monter des matelas. Il n'y avait pas de place ailleurs, aussi ils dormiraient dans sa chambre. De toute façon, Riza pressentait que personne ne dormirait beaucoup. _

Roy faisait un point sur l'arrestation qui venait d'avoir lieu avec les hommes quand Riza sortit de la salle de bain. Elle avait remis sa robe et tentait de redonner forme à ses cheveux.

« Aux dernières nouvelles, ils viennent d'arriver à East City. L'équipe du Général Ashoto s'est occupée personnellement d'eux. Ils seront rapatriés à Central lundi, informa Fuery.

\- Parfait, fit Roy, assis sur le lit, face à son équipe. Nous devons rédiger au plus vite des rapports préliminaires pour préparer leur incarcération à Central. Vous ne devriez pas prendre trop de temps.

\- C'est nous qui allons y passer du temps », ajouta Riza en s'asseyant près de lui.

Elle tenait une mèche de cheveux et essayait de l'enrouler au mieux dans son chignon. Tous les hommes présents l'observaient, stupéfaits pour une bonne partie. C'était leur Lieutenant ?

Face à son soupir excédé, Roy attrapa la mèche et en quelques geste la fixa adroitement à sa coiffure. Il prit une de ses épingles et l'attacha. Ayant été élevé au milieu de femmes, il avait l'habitude de ce genre de choses.

« Voilà, fit-il une fois cela fait.

\- Je vais voir avec maman si elle a besoin d'aide avant la soirée », déclara Riza plus doucement.

Il acquiesça et ils sortirent. Les hommes eurent beaucoup de mal à savoir qui était qui parmi tout ce monde.

Étant donné que les invités n'avaient pas tous saisi ce qui venait de se passer et qu'ils accueillaient l'équipe de Roy toujours en uniforme, ce dernier se permit de prendre la parole.

« Bonjour à tous ceux que je n'ai pas déjà vus aujourd'hui. Je suis le Général Roy Mustang du Quartier Général de Central. Mon équipe et moi-même avons dû intervenir cet après-midi pour procéder à l'arrestation d'un groupe armé et connu de nos services. Ils sont actuellement sous bonne garde à East City donc pas d'inquiétude à avoir. Je tenais à vous rassurer et à justifier de ce fait, la présence de militaires au cours de la soirée. Merci de votre attention et bonne soirée à tous ! »

Bien droite à côté de la table improvisée estrade, Riza lui sourit lorsqu'il descendit. Il lui rendit son sourire, comprenant sa signification.

« Merci Général, fit Charles. Ça devrait les apaiser.

\- Oui, c'était très bien, confirma Louise. Riza, ma chérie, peux-tu nous aider avec les enfants ?

\- Bien sûr, je te suis. »

Elle laissa Roy et son père et rentra dans la maison. Les discussions avaient repris après le discours du brun et les militaires avaient très vite été inclus.

Charles se tourna vers Roy et l'observa quelques secondes.

« Alors, si je saisis bien, ma fille est votre garde du corps.

\- Oui », confirma Roy, sans comprendre.

Il ne doutait pas que Charles soit parfaitement au courant de ce que faisait Riza à ses côtés, alors pourquoi cette question ?

« Ce service me semble réciproque, déclara Charles avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

\- Si vous me demandez si je protégerais Riza au péril de ma vie, la réponse est oui.

\- Comme chacun de tes hommes d'ailleurs », compléta la jeune femme qui revenait, Mathéo dans les bras.

Roy lui lança un regard lourd de sens. Elle-même le savait. Ils risqueraient leur vie l'un pour l'autre sans hésiter. Pour le Général, c'était un devoir de protéger ses hommes, mais pour Roy, Riza passait avant tout le reste.

Elle lui retourna son regard et ils se tournèrent vers Charles dans un même mouvement. Il leur sourit et récupéra Mathéo qui lui tendait les bras.

« Coucou mon petit bonhomme, tu as fait une bonne sieste ? »

Le bébé l'observa de ses grands yeux noisette et se mit à gazouiller.

« Tata Riza ! Tata Riza ! » appela Ethan.

Il slalomait entre les gens suivi par Alice.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda la blonde en se penchant vers lui.

\- Mamie dit qu'elle a besoin de toi en cuisine.

\- J'y vais tout de suite.

\- Je viens avec toi », décréta Roy qui comptait surtout échapper à nombreux regards dirigés sur lui.

Ils rentrèrent dans la maison, laissant Mathéo à Charles, et rejoignirent la cuisine.

« Et le petit ? interrogea Louise, un plat dans les mains.

\- Papa l'a récupéré. Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

\- M'aider à redresser la table. »

L'opération leur prit un moment et Jane et Capucine vinrent se joindre à eux. Entretemps, Ethan et Alice retrouvèrent Charles pour lui demander de dire aux invités de passer à table. Le temps qu'ils s'exécutent, la table était mise et ils apportaient les plats.

« Merci, souffla Louise en contrôlant la cuisine du regard.

\- Je vous en prie », répondit Roy.

Soudain, elle parut gênée et Riza la retint.

« Qu'y-a-t-il, maman ?

\- Oh, c'est juste... »

Elle releva les yeux vers le Général.

« Vos hommes, ils ne savent pas que vous êtes fiancés, n'est-ce pas ? questionna-t-elle de but en blanc.

\- Non, affirma Roy. Nous avions tenu notre relation secrète.

\- Désolée, fit Louise. Le mot va vite circuler dans la famille et ils en entendront certainement parler. Nous éviterons de le mentionner.

\- Merci, dit Roy.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta Riza. Nous discuterons avec eux en privé. »

Sa mère opina et ils rejoignirent les autres. Roy croisa le regard de Riza et lui sourit doucement. En effet, ils sentaient venir l'interrogatoire. Ils avaient déjà dû se poser pas mal de questions dans la voiture et devaient mourir de curiosité.

Surtout qu'ils savaient que dans une ambiance aussi détendue, ils ne pourraient pas s'empêcher d'être proches.

Ils passèrent à table et se retrouvèrent côte à côte entre Jane et William. Un peu plus loin, les militaires s'étaient installés ensemble, mais discutaient sans souci avec tout le monde.

Parfois, ils sentaient leurs regards sur eux, si bien qu'ils restèrent très formels une bonne partie du repas. La nuit tombait lentement lorsque le dessert fut apporté. Ce fut le temps du discours et ni Louise, ni Charles ne parlèrent des fiancés. Ils remercièrent leurs enfants et leur famille sans s'attarder. Enfin, le gâteau fut distribué et les enfants furent les premiers à revenir en chercher.

Rose qui portait Mathéo dans ses bras se leva pour aller le coucher. Capucine la suivit avec la petite Jade.

« Riza, interpella-t-elle, tu n'as pas vu Nora ?

\- Non, je vais aller la chercher, rassura sa sœur. Occupe-toi de Jade.

\- Mais j'suis pas fatiguée moi d'abord », protesta la fillette en retenant un bâillement.

Cela les fit rire et Riza se leva. Elle tiqua et sourit en remarquant la forme allongée sous la table, près de Louise.

Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de Roy, attirant son regard, et lui désigna silencieusement Nora.

« Eh bien, la journée était fatigante pour certains, plaisanta le brun.

\- Oh oui, je reviens », murmura-t-elle.

Il l'observa s'éloigner et elle s'accroupit près de la table. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se relevait avec Nora dans ses bras. La petite fille entoura son cou de ses bras, posant la tête sur son épaule. Elle paraissait exténuée. Riza retourna à la maison d'une démarche souple. Elle sentait le regard de Roy sur elle et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

À l'étage, Capucine fut soulagée de voir Nora avec Riza.

« Merci.

\- Pas de souci. Elle dormait sous une table figure-toi. »

Elles rirent doucement et après un débarbouillage de circonstances, couchèrent les enfants. Alice et Ethan qui étaient plus grands avaient eu le droit de rester un peu plus longtemps.

Lorsqu'elles redescendirent, leurs parents commencèrent à déballer les cadeaux. Riza rejoignit Roy à table.

« Ç'a été ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, répondit-elle. Ils dormaient déjà quand nous avons fermé la porte. »

Roy eut un sourire amusé et ils fixèrent leur attention sur Louise et Charles. Riza attrapa sa main sous la table et face à son regard interrogateur, désigna Jane qui arrivait avec un gros paquet dans les bras.

« Qu'est-ce que... fit Roy, curieux.

\- Tu vas voir », souffla Riza en s'approchant.

Jane déposa le paquet sur la table avec précaution.

« De la part de vos enfants », déclara-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Ils paraissaient tous ravis de cette petite surprise, mais l'effet fut gâché lorsque le paquet se mit à aboyer. Jane poussa un soupir et Louise souleva aussitôt les pans de la boîte qui n'étaient maintenus que par un ruban lâche.

Elle mit les mains dedans et en sortit un tout petit chiot entièrement blanc.

« Surprise ! firent les jumeaux, faisant japper le bébé chien.

\- Oh ! » s'exclama Louise, en le ramenant contre elle.

Elle avait l'air ravie et Charles souriait de toutes ses dents. Le chiot jappa et lécha les mains de Louise.

« Il s'appelle Heaven, informa William. Et il a trois mois. »

Charles caressa Heaven alors que Lord levait la truffe vers lui.

« Merci, fit Louise. C'est un très beau cadeau.

\- Oui, merci les enfants », ajouta Charles.

Peu après, la musique fut mise et les discussions reprirent. Bien sûr, dans cette ambiance bon enfant, Riza et Roy tombèrent sur leur équipe sitôt à l'écart.

Ils n'eurent même pas à poser de questions et attendirent, les bras croisés, un même sourire malicieux sur le visage.

Riza jeta un coup d'œil à Roy et celui-ci se lança.

« Oui bon... on ne vous a rien dit et on s'en excuse...

\- C'est moi qui voulais garder ça secret », inventa Riza.

Après tout, Roy aurait pu leur dire la vérité, mais elle savait qu'il ne la trahirait pas.

« Et ça fait combien de temps ? questionna Havoc.

\- Pas très longtemps, répondit le brun, espérant éluder la question.

\- Ou trop longtemps ! rétorqua Breda. On n'a pas idée d'attendre aussi longuement pour se mettre en couple. Et les paris alors ?!

\- Rage pas trop, Heymans, répliqua Falman avec un air ravi. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre, ajouta l'Adjudant-Chef, faisant grommeler son collègue.

\- Vous n'aviez pas fini avec ces paris ! protesta Riza, mains sur les hanches.

\- Vous étiez au courant ? s'étonna Fuery.

\- Mais tout le QG a dû parier ! », reprit Roy, excédé.

Ils baissèrent la tête et prirent un air coupable.

« En même temps, reprit Havoc. C'est de v'ot'e faute ! À vous tourner autour pendant des années. Et puis c'est vrai, cette histoire de mariage ?

\- Oui », répondit Roy sans sourciller.

Cela laissa Riza stupéfaite. Elle se garda bien de le montrer, mais elle sentait son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine.

« Et la date exacte ? » tenta Breda.

Riza et Roy soupirèrent de concert. C'était encore pour leurs paris.

« 13 octobre, répondit Riza, citant la date de la mort de Maes.

\- Quoi ?! Mais ça fait des mois ! Vous comptiez nous le dire quand ? Au mariage ? s'écria Havoc.

\- Nous voulions d'abord l'annoncer à ma famille », déclara Riza, calmant l'équipe aussitôt.

Ils approuvèrent et une petite voix les ramena à la soirée.

« Tata Riza ! fit Ethan en se faufilant jusqu'à elle. Tu viens danser avec moi ? »

Le petit garçon lui prit la main et défia Roy du regard.

« J'ai du souci à me faire je crois, sourit ce dernier.

\- Énormément », plaisanta Riza en se laissant entraîner par son neveu.

Ils rejoignirent tous deux la piste de danse et Roy se retrouva face à ses hommes. Ils portaient un sourire goguenard qui ne lui prédisait rien de bon.

« C'est la prochaine étape, Général, taquina Breda.

\- En effet », répondit Roy, simplement.

À leur plus grand étonnement, il eut un air un peu rêveur en regardant vers la blonde. Visiblement, c'était loin de le déranger.

Une main se glissa autour de son coude et Roy se retourna vers Louise.

« Allons Général, venez danser avec moi, demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Avec plaisir. »

Il lui sourit, la remerciant du regard. Elle était apparemment venue en renfort. Ils gagnèrent la piste de danse, laissant là les militaires.

« Merci, fit Roy, une fois seuls.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Ça fait un petit moment que vous discutiez avec vos hommes. Nous nous inquiétions.

\- Il n'y a pas de raison. Ils sont comme ma famille. »

Elle opina.

« Oui, vous êtes très proches. Riza me l'avait dit. Leur cacher la vérité n'a pas dû être simple. »

Roy se contenta d'approuver en silence. Repérant Riza qui dansait un peu plus loin avec son père, il s'approcha d'eux et capta le regard de Charles. Leur plan se dessina aussitôt dans leur esprit et ils eurent un sourire malicieux. Au cours des mouvements suivants, ils échangèrent habilement de partenaire. Roy fit un clin d'œil à Louise avant qu'elle ne se retrouve dans les bras de son mari. Il récupéra Riza par la même occasion et la retint contre lui.

Mi-surprise, mi-amusée, elle reprit sa danse.

« Quoi ? Je te manquais déjà ? taquina Riza.

\- Tu n'as pas idée », rétorqua Roy en se penchant vers elle.

Il lui vola un baiser et la serra un peu plus contre lui.

« Comment s'est passé la fin de la discussion avec le reste de l'équipe ? questionna la jeune femme.

\- Ç'a été, nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'ajouter grand-chose d'autre. Je pense qu'ils devraient nous laisser tranquilles maintenant.

\- Vous êtes très optimiste, Général. »

Il prit un air canaille qui la fit rire.

Peu à peu, ils oublièrent les autres, éludèrent les regards de leur équipe ainsi que le temps. Ils étaient près de deux heures du matin quand Jane vint interrompre leur bulle de bonheur.

« Heymans relance un tournoi de poker, vous en êtes ? demanda-t-elle les joues rosies par la fête.

\- Un second tournoi ? » fit Riza.

Ils s'entreregardèrent un instant.

« Mais quelle heure est-il ? interrogea Riza qui commençait soudainement à ressentir les effets de la fatigue.

\- Bientôt deux heures, répondit Jane. Nous sommes dans le salon si ça vous tente. »

Elle s'éloigna, guillerette, et ce fut le chiot qui vint les déranger ensuite.

« Heaven, accueillit Riza en le récupérant dans ses bras. Ce n'est pas l'heure de dormir pour les bébés chien ? »

Il jappa et lécha le bout de ses doigts.

« Deux heures, répéta Roy.

\- Le temps passe vite », sourit Riza.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien et caressa sa joue délicatement. Il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa.

Il ne restait que peu de monde sur la piste de danse. Les invités discutaient ensemble autour d'un verre ou comme leur équipe, disputaient une partie de cartes ou en l'occurrence un tournoi de poker.

Ils filèrent les rejoindre et arrivèrent à temps pour participer. Riza refusa, mais Roy fut ravi d'accepter et il fut implacable. Contrairement aux autres, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup bu et restaient très lucides malgré la fatigue. Assise à ses côtés, Riza aidait le Général sans dire un mot. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin et Havoc, pas dupe, râla plus d'une fois. Le tournoi se termina entre Roy et Breda et pour une fois, le Général gagna. Il était bien conscient cependant que c'était grâce à l'aide de Riza et à l'état avancée d'ébriété de son Sous-Lieutenant. Il savoura néanmoins sa victoire tandis que Breda se plaignait.

« Très belle partie », souffla Riza.

Avec un grand sourire, il l'enlaça et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

« Merci pour ton aide », susurra le brun à son oreille.

Les yeux dans les siens, ils repartirent dans leur bulle l'espace de quelques secondes. Il semblait bien plus sérieux soudainement et elle frémit sous son regard.

« Qu'y-a-t-il ?

\- Il y a quelque chose dont je dois te parler. Ça te dit une petite balade ? »

Elle haussa un sourcil et acquiesça. Ils sortirent discrètement. Black Hayate leur emboîta le pas joyeusement. Main dans la main, ils s'éloignèrent sur un des sentiers.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Officialisation ?

**Titre : Week-end d'anniversaire**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : Tout public. (K+)**

**Personnages : Riza, Roy**

**Résumé : C'est l'anniversaire de mariage des parents de Riza. Roy et elle sont bien sûr invités. Ah ! Ai-je précisé qu'ils ne sont pas en couple ? Pour rassurer ses parents, Riza a menti et évidemment, Roy accepte de jouer le jeu, à leurs risques et périls. Royai ! Romance ++**

**Disclamer : Fma ne m'appartient pas T.T**

**Spoiler : Aucun **

**Notes : Et c'est parti pour la deuxième vague de romance sous les étoiles ! Ce chapitre est le dernier de cette fanfiction, merci de l'avoir suivie. Merci pour vos reviews ! Pour ceux que ça intéresse, je poste tout de suite le premier chapitre d'une nouvelle fanfiction Fma Royai bien sûr (m'arrêtera-t-on un jour ?). Elle s'appelle **_Une autre vie_ **et c'est certainement la fanfiction que j'ai préféré écrire. Mon bébé quoi ** En gros, que se passerait-il si Riza était projetée dans une autre dimension ? Une dimension où elle est mariée à Roy ? Allez, fini le teasing, je vous laisse lire tranquille. **

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Officialisation ?**

* * *

_[...] Ils sortirent discrètement. Black Hayate leur emboîta le pas joyeusement. Main dans la main, ils s'éloignèrent sur un des sentiers._

La nuit était claire et l'air tiède. Il s'agissait d'un temps parfait pour une promenade au clair de lune.

À ses côtés, Riza sentait Roy tendu. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait lui dire, mais visiblement, ça l'inquiétait.

« Riza, je... »

Il s'était arrêté net et avait tourné la tête vers elle. Elle pouvait lire une véritable angoisse dans ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui peut être si grave soudainement ? » interrogea la blonde qui ne comprenait pas.

Tout allait bien encore quelques minutes auparavant.

« Ce n'est pas grave en soi, mais... j'appréhende ta réponse. Il y a une chose que je veux te donner... depuis des années. »

Elle ouvrit des grands yeux.

« Depuis que tu travailles sous mes ordres en fait. Quand je l'ai vu, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher et... je me suis dit qu'un jour... un jour je te la donnerai.

\- Mais me donner quoi ? »

Il mit une main dans la poche de sa veste et en sortit sa montre d'alchimiste. Sans un mot, il la posa dans sa main. Elle fronça les sourcils sans comprendre et observa la montre. La salamandre brillait à la lumière de la lune. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle était fermée. Elle la secoua un peu et entendit un petit tintement. Il y avait quelque chose à l'intérieur.

« Je l'ai toujours gardée près de moi... pour te la donner s'il devait nous arriver quelque chose. Je voulais que tu le saches. »

Il posa sa main sur la sienne et il y eut un éclair alchimique. Délicatement, il ouvrit la montre et Riza crut défaillir en voyant le contenu.

C'était une bague, simple et élégante, dans un métal rendu argenté par la nuit. Elle était passée dans une chaîne fine et brillante.

Elle leva ses yeux humides vers Roy. Il souriait doucement et sans attendre la prit dans ses bras.

« Je voulais tellement te le dire. Chaque jour j'y pensais sans oser le faire. Je t'aime. »

C'était ces trois mots. Des mots ordinaires et nullement à la hauteur des sentiments qu'il ressentait, mais il savait qu'aucun mot ne serait suffisant pour les exprimer.

Il la libéra et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Riza, murmura-t-il, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Il fut surpris d'entendre son rire.

« On ne fait pas vraiment les choses dans l'ordre, lâcha la jeune femme. Tout le monde est au courant de nos fiançailles avant nous, c'est pour le moins étrange. »

Il eut un sourire et celui-ci s'agrandit un peu plus en comprenant.

« Alors, tu...

\- Bien sûr que j'accepte, répliqua Riza en l'enlaçant. Moi aussi je t'aime », ajouta-t-elle à son oreille.

Elle se sentit soulever de terre et il la fit tournoyer dans ses bras en riant. Elle éclata de rire à son tour et sitôt au sol, ils s'embrassèrent.

Puis, il passa le collier autour de son cou.

« J'avais pensé que ce serait plus pratique avec tes armes.

\- C'est parfait », assura Riza, en essuyant ses larmes.

Elle prit sa main dans la sienne et Black Hayate arriva en courant.

« Hayate ! appela Riza avec un sourire radieux. On va se marier ! »

Cela fit rire Roy tandis que le chien sautait autour d'eux, partageant leur joie.

Ils finirent par reprendre leur promenade, seuls dans leur monde. Lorsqu'ils revinrent à la maison. Certains jouaient encore, mais la plupart étaient couchés. Ils saluèrent les derniers restants et montèrent à leur tour.

« Eh bien, fit Havoc en train de jouer aux cartes avec le reste de l'équipe, c'était une longue balade.

\- Tu joues ou quoi ? grogna Breda, qui dirigeait mal sa défaite contre Mustang.

\- Mouais, mouais, répliqua le blond.

\- C'est vrai qu'ils sont partis une bonne heure au moins, ajouta Fuery.

\- Vous croyez que maintenant qu'on sait, ils vont devenir tout mielleux au bureau ? » questionna Havoc avec un air horrifié.

Il eut un temps de pause réflexif. Falman soupira et but une gorgée de bière.

« Non, ça ne ressemblerait pas au Lieutenant, déclara Falman en reposant son verre. Elle restera professionnelle.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, approuva Fuery.

\- Alors vous jouez ou quoi ?! s'exclama Breda.

\- Oui, oui », répondirent les trois autres en cœur.

À l'étage, Riza vint rejoindre Roy dans le lit une fois démaquillée et changée. Elle se lova dans ses bras, posant sa tête sur son torse avec un soupir satisfait. Ils regrettèrent un moment le fait de devoir partager leur chambre avec les autres, mais c'était pour la bonne cause. À son cou, la bague scintillait. Elle passa une main dessus tandis que Roy caressait distraitement son dos.

« Nous allons avoir plein de choses à préparer maintenant, souffla-t-il.

\- Oui, mais on peut faire quelque chose de simple, rétorqua Riza.

\- Il faut inviter ta famille. Ça fait déjà du monde.

\- On peut ne pas tous les inviter si tu préfères, proposa la blonde.

\- Non, si tu veux tous les inviter, peu m'importe. Tout ce que je veux, c'est passer le restant de mes jours avec toi », murmura-t-il en baissant la tête vers elle.

Elle sourit et se redressa pour l'embrasser.

« Moi aussi. »

Ils se sourirent et elle se blottit à nouveau contre lui.

Quand Havoc et les autres montèrent se coucher, il était bientôt cinq heures. Autant dire qu'ils n'en pouvaient plus. Ils pénètrent dans la chambre de Riza le plus silencieusement possible.

Le couple avait laissé les rideaux ouverts pour qu'ils puissent se repérer, aussi, ils n'eurent aucun mal à rejoindre leur lit.

« Oh ! souffla Fuery dans un murmure. Ils sont trop mignons. »

Falman soupira une nouvelle fois, ils avaient beaucoup trop bu. Tous se tournèrent vers le lit où Riza était toujours lovée contre Roy. Il la retenait dans ses bras, une main dans son dos. Elle-même avait posé une main sur son torse. Ils semblaient dormir profondément.

Avec un sourire goguenard, Breda sortit son appareil photo.

« Ça peut toujours servir, fit-il en prenant une photo du couple. Pour le prochain tournoi de poker, on verra qui gagnera. »

Havoc approuva cette idée, regrettant de ne pas avoir d'appareil photo pour faire pareil. Falman lâcha son énième soupir de la soirée, néanmoins amusé par le comportement de ses collègues, tandis que Fuery les regardait avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Le Sergent-chef était bien trop fleur bleue.

Falman ferma les rideaux, anticipant le réveil un peu trop matinal et se coucha sur son matelas. Les autres ne tardèrent pas non plus et tous s'endormirent, contents de leur soirée.

Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut compliqué pour certains. Lorsque Riza émergea aux alentours de midi, elle prit quelques secondes pour se remémorer la soirée. Puis, avec un soupir comblé, elle se rallongea contre Roy. Réveillé, il sourit et la serra dans ses bras.

Les rideaux n'occultaient pas totalement l'extérieur et laissaient passer quelques rayons de soleil. La maison était calme et silencieuse. Pourtant, Riza se doutait que les enfants devaient être réveillés. Elle finit par s'asseoir sur le lit. Fatiguée, elle s'étira et sentit une main sur sa jambe. Elle entrelaça ses doigts aux siens et lui sourit.

« Je vais aller prendre ma douche, déclara-t-elle dans un murmure.

\- Je t'attends », marmonna Roy qui ne semblait pas vouloir se lever.

Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et fila dans la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'elle en sortit, Roy s'était rendormi. Elle se pencha vers lui et passa une main tendre dans ses cheveux.

« Je descends », susurra-t-elle à son oreille.

Elle n'eut qu'un son inarticulé pour réponse et sourit.

Capucine, Rose et Louise se trouvaient dans la salle à manger avec les enfants. Ces derniers étaient particulièrement en forme et les trois femmes commençaient déjà à fatiguer.

« Bonjour ! salua Riza en entrant.

\- Tata Riza ! » s'écria Ethan avant de sauter dans ses bras.

Bientôt, la jeune femme fut entourée de son neveu et de ses nièces.

« Il reste du dessert, proposa Louise quand sa fille parvint à les rejoindre.

\- Merci. Je crois que je préfère me faire des tartines. »

Sa mère sourit, reconnaissant bien là Riza qui n'aimait pas trop le sucre.

Elle commença à déjeuner et la discussion porta rapidement sur la soirée. Louise en était très contente, en revanche, elle avait d'autres questions sur les événements de l'après-midi. Riza lui raconta succinctement leur plan et son application sans faute. Aucune des trois ne l'interrompit et elles finirent par opiner à la fin. Il eut un silence pendant lequel Riza en profita pour boire son thé.

« Vous êtes vraiment une bonne équipe, souffla Capucine.

\- Oui, ça fait des années qu'on travaille ensemble. J'étais déjà chargée de le couvrir pendant la guerre. Ça finit par être de l'ordre de l'instinct.

\- Mais avant-hier, quand il t'a protégée du chapiteau, il a agi par instinct aussi ? émit Rose.

\- Oui. Roy a toujours pris soin de ses hommes et... notre relation va bien au-delà de cela alors...

\- Protégez la femme qu'on aime, reprit Roy, c'est de l'ordre de l'instinct aussi. »

Riza se tourna vers lui, souriante.

« Bonjour », fit-il pour Rose, Capucine et Louise qu'il n'avait pas vues.

Il s'appuya sur le dossier de la chaise de Riza et l'embrassa doucement.

« Bien dormi ? questionna Louise alors qu'il s'asseyait près de sa fiancée.

\- Très bien et la soirée était superbe. Merci beaucoup.

\- C'était un plaisir », répondit Louise en rougissant de bonheur.

Riza attrapa la cafetière pour Roy et Capucine repéra alors le collier qu'elle portait.

« Oh ! s'écria-t-elle. Mais tu l'as.

\- Comment ça ? questionna Riza sans comprendre.

\- Ta bague. »

Elle leva une main vers son collier et le sortit de son chemisier.

« Oui, je l'ai mise ce matin », déclara Riza alors que ses joues se coloraient en repensant la demande de Roy.

Il sourit et passa un bras par-dessus son épaule.

« Riza n'a pas l'habitude de la mettre. Ce n'est pas pratique dans le maniement des armes.

\- C'est dommage tout de même, émit Rose. Elle est très belle.

\- Oui, c'est vrai », concéda Riza.

Elle plongea son regard dans celui de son fiancé avec un sourire.

« Elle est très belle », répéta la jeune femme, conquise.

Il lui rendit son sourire et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

« Beurk ! fit alors Ethan qui jouait jusqu'alors à même le sol avec ses cousines. Vous vous faites plein de bisous ce matin ! »

Cela les fit rire. Jane et Alex les rejoignirent à ce moment et la conversation revint à la soirée.

La matinée ou plutôt le début d'après-midi fut lent. Les dormeurs se réveillaient au compte-goutte et pendant ce temps, les membres proches de la famille Hawkeye nettoyaient et rangeaient tranquillement la maison. Une exception fut faite pour Riza et Roy qui passèrent une bonne heure à rédiger leur rapport. Les documents furent portés à la poste pour un service d'urgence juste après.

Ils revenaient de la ville quand enfin, l'équipe du Général émergea. Ils étaient tous les quatre assis devant un bol de café, le regard dans le vague.

« Vous avez bien dormi ? » s'enquit Riza en les saluant.

Elle eut le droit à un oui silencieux ainsi qu'un haussement d'épaules. Visiblement, ils n'étaient pas du matin, encore moins les lendemains de soirées. Ils les laissèrent se réveiller et filèrent donner un coup de main aux autres.

La journée passa rapidement et le soir la majorité des invités était repartie. Installés autour de la table, ils dînèrent dans la bonne humeur. Riza et Roy avaient leur lundi, mais pas l'équipe normalement. Compensant avec leur week-end haché, Roy leur accorda et ils furent plus que ravis de prolonger ainsi leur week-end.

Profitant d'une chambre de libre, ils déplacèrent leurs matelas et cette nuit-là, les nouveaux fiancés furent ravis d'avoir une chambre juste pour eux.

Le lundi fut une journée un peu hors du temps. Ils montèrent à cheval le matin et retrouvèrent l'équipe en plein jeu de tarot avec la famille de Riza. Ils se joignirent à eux. Cette fin de week-end prolongé fut rythmée par de longues discussions, des pleurs d'enfants et beaucoup de rires.

Ils se sentaient tous un peu mélancoliques le soir en montant dans le train.

Sur le quai, Louise et Charles les saluaient de la main.

Le trajet aurait pu être calme, mais c'était sans compter sur le plan de vengeance de Breda. Il sortit son jeu de poker alors que Riza et Falman soupiraient de concert. Roy mordit à l'hameçon et la partie fut lancée.

* * *

**Épilogue :**

* * *

« Allez ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! grogna Falman. On va se faire tuer si on rapplique pas rapidement.

\- Encore plus s'il reste le moindre dossier sur ce bureau, répliqua Fuery qui écrivait le plus vite possible ce foutu rapport.

\- J'ai bien le temps de finir ma cigarette, non, se plaignit Havoc, accoudé à la fenêtre.

\- Vato a raison, ça fait déjà quinze minutes qu'il nous a appelés. Le Fullmetal arrivera certainement avant nous à ce train-là, ajouta Breda.

\- Bon, moi j'y vais », déclara Falman.

Il sortit et les autres s'entreregardèrent. D'un commun accord, ils sautèrent sur leur manteau et le rejoignirent en courant.

La route fut silencieuse. Ils arrivèrent dix minutes après et le blond se gara sur le parking visiteur. Le passage de l'accueil fut rapide et ils se retrouvèrent devant la chambre numéro 57.

« Est-ce qu'on frappe ? » questionna Fuery en s'avançant.

Il fut aussitôt retenu par Breda et Falman.

« Tu es fou malheureux !

\- Il vaut mieux attendre. »

Ils s'assirent dans la salle d'attente et firent ce qu'on y faisait le mieux.

Edward et Winry ne tardèrent pas à arriver.

« Ce n'est pas fini ? » demanda l'ancien alchimiste, un brin essoufflé.

Ils nièrent et le couple attendit à son tour.

Winry posa négligemment une main sur son ventre arrondi, guettant la chambre avec inquiétude. On n'entendait rien et sa patience fut rapidement mise à rude épreuve.

Madame Christmas arriva bientôt et après les avoir salués, s'assit à côté de la jeune femme. Puis ce fut autour de Maria et de Rebecca. Le commandant Armstrong arriva à son tour et avec un air dramatique, les rejoignit.

Cela faisait un an à présent qu'ils étaient mariés et ils n'avaient pas perdu de temps. Trois mois après, Riza était enceinte. L'ambiance changea radicalement au bureau. Elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de sortir son arme à tout bout de champ et d'ailleurs, elle n'en avait plus besoin. Tous étaient aux petits soins avec elle. La jeune femme avait été arrêtée à sept mois, même si cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'allait plus en mission. En revanche, cela ne l'avait pas empêchée de passer régulièrement au QG vérifier qu'ils faisaient bien leur travail.

Et ce matin-là, le Général n'était pas venu au bureau. Cela ne les avait pas inquiétés plus que cela et vers dix heures, ils avaient reçu un appel de sa part. Le message avait rapidement été compris. C'était le grand jour.

À présent, ils attendaient tous dans cette salle d'attente trop petite. Personne ne sortait de cette chambre, ni n'entrait et ils commençaient à se demander s'ils étaient au bon endroit quand la porte s'ouvrit. Enfin, il y eut du mouvement. Ils furent ignorés jusqu'à ce que Roy sorte lui-même, un tout petit paquet dans les bras.

Avec un sourire immense, il s'avança vers eux.

« Je vous présente Eléonore Louise Mustang. »

Tous l'entourèrent et il y eut des exclamations attendries devant le bébé endormi. Des bruits de course se firent entendre, suivi d'un « on ne court pas dans les couloirs » bien senti et la famille de Riza débarqua au grand complet.

« Alors ! » s'écria Charles avec impatience.

Roy recommença les présentations avec un plaisir non feint et Louise se mit à pleurer. Le bébé passa de bras en bras et alors qu'Edward le berçait maladroitement, Roy en profita pour lui demander d'être le parrain.

« Quoi !? Non mais quelle idée ! pesta le blond alors que Winry souriait.

\- Nous voudrions que tu sois la marraine Winry. Comme ça, s'ils nous arrivent quelque chose, on sait que vous prendrez soin d'Eléonore. »

Edward arrêta net ses plaintes tandis que Winry récupéra sa filleule.

« Avec plaisir », répondit la jeune femme.

Edward opina gravement.

Enfin, tout ce petit monde put aller féliciter la nouvelle maman. Soucieux de son bien-être, Roy fut catégorique et ils y allèrent en petit groupe pour ne pas trop la fatiguer.

Malgré cela, l'après-midi fut épuisante. Entre les félicitations, les tétés d'Eléonore et l'accouchement du matin, Riza n'en pouvait plus. Enfin, l'heure des visites se termina et ils se retrouvèrent juste tous les trois.

Eléonore dormait comme une bienheureuse dans les bras de sa maman. Roy se laissa tomber sur une chaise, exténué. Il sentit une main se poser sur la sienne et releva la tête en souriant.

« Ça va ? questionna sa femme.

\- C'est à toi qu'il faut poser cette question », répliqua Roy, amusé.

Elle eut un sourire comblé et se décala sur le lit, lui faisant de la place. Il ne se fit pas prier, s'assit à côté d'elle et passa un bras par-dessus son épaule. Tous deux se penchèrent sur leur fille et comme si elle se sentait observée, celle-ci ne tarda pas à se réveiller. Elle ouvrit des yeux perdus et commença à pleurer.

« La... la Ellie », murmura sa maman en défaisant sa blouse.

Elle lui présenta son sein et le bébé se mit aussitôt à téter. Roy caressa sa joue du bout des doigts.

« Elle est tellement petite », souffla-t-il.

Il sentit Riza rire à ses côtés et tourna la tête vers elle.

« Elle est parfaite », déclara sa femme.

D'accord à cent pour cent, il l'embrassa tendrement. Un soupir de contentement les ramena à Eléonore et les nouveaux parents ne purent s'empêcher de la contempler. Parfaite, c'était le mot.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Snif ! Vous n'avez pas idée du temps que j'ai passé sur cette histoire. Je suis bien contente de l'avoir finie et j'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à aller voir ma nouvelle fanfiction **_Une autre vie _**! Bon week-end à vous !**


End file.
